The Women of Whitehall Creek
by tellyourheartheadsup
Summary: Five women. Each have a story to tell and some have secrets never to be exposed. But Whitehall Creek has a way of opening people up to the truth, no matter how hard they try to avoid it. Friendships will be broken, relationships formed, and lines crossed. Can they survive it all? AJ/Kaitlyn/Layla/Eve/Paige.
1. Hello, Whitehall Creek

_- Hello, Whitehall Creek -_

* * *

One minute the streets were desolate, and the next two moving vans were pacing the smoothly-paved roads, one after the other in their arrival. Flashes of the orange vehicles from behind windows roused neighbours from their seats and outside to witness the commotion, while those travelling inside the vans studied the quiet neighbourhood with keen eyes. Residents - both old and new - were now aware that a change was coming.

Whitehall House sat impressively at the end of the private street. Its outer appearance boasted a certain elegance—something its new inhabitants knew little about. The official title of the property was Whitehall Creek, but perhaps it would have been apt to call it Whitehall Mansion, as the place certainly dominated the rural area in terms of size.**  
**

The moving vans soon came to a stop outside of the house; engines were killed and doors were swung open.

Hidden inside knee high black converses with neon pink laces, the first pair of feet rocketed out from the vehicle to meet the sidewalk. In skin tight jeans and a crop top that bore the expression "Love Bites", allowing a peek of toned midriff, AJ Lee placed her hands on her hips. Then she cocked her head to the side and surveyed the property. "Yep. I think I'm going to like it here."

"Well okay. Move aside so I can see it then." With a mischievous kick to the back, AJ was bumped aside—not that she minded, happy was she to skip ahead towards the driveway gates—so that another woman could form her own opinion regarding their new home.

Kaitlyn Bonin was the practical kind. On most days, she wore sneakers, scruffy jeans and a top branded with a hilarious slogan on the front of it; she was less about the expense and all about the comfort. Even so, today she had made the effort for the move, pairing her usual effort with a studded leather jacket and fingerless gloves, a recent addiction of hers.

She joined her best friend's side at the gates, studying their surroundings for a good minute or so before they were interrupted by two voices behind them.

Layla El and Eve Torres brought up the rear, the latter of the two having to lift up her sunglasses to rest them on her head of glossy hair. It wasn't a particularly sunny day—in fact, grey clouds threatened to burst over them at any minute—but Eve would be damned if she was going to alter her well put together appearance in any way. Even if it wasn't appropriate.

Having seen the length of the pathway leading up to the oak doors of Whitehall House, Layla commented on this now. "How are you going to manage moving all of our stuff into the house in that tight dress, Evie?"

"I assume the guys we hired to drive us here will do that." The two company men emerged then and the brunette woman eyed them up critically, as she was often prone to do with strangers. "Or they should do at least - the amount we're paying them."

Understanding the message, they shuffled off to the back of the vehicles to start unloading, while AJ and Kaitlyn exchanged looks and tried not to laugh. If Eve's belongings were to be 'accidentally' dropped or damaged, neither woman would be surprised.

Out of the four, only one remembered the code to get inside, so they had to wait patiently for the gates to be opened before they could go exploring in and around the property. While Layla, Eve and Kaitlyn chose to appreciate the beautiful greenery surrounding them, AJ skipped to the front doors to let herself in with the key.

Her first impression of the place for somewhere so big, empty and spacious was a fairly accurate one: _holy crap._ She had skipped—and abruptly halted—onto the whitewashed floor of the entranceway, which had a spiral staircase to its right leading up to the second floor. This was where each of their bedrooms would be, bare and ready to be personalised with their own unique style. This appealed to AJ - who already had ideas of what she wanted to do with the space - and so she headed for the staircase jubilantly.

Kaitlyn entered the house next, catching a flash of converse before AJ disappeared completely. _God, why does that girl skip everywhere? _She traipsed across the vast entranceway and in and out of various rooms. The kitchen; the dining room; the living area. It all looked so polished and pristine, and not like a place she and her three friends should be living in.

"Now _this _is somewhere I can see myself settling into. This is the life for me." Eve managed half a smirk, clasping her hands together in anticipation.

"I'm sure I could get used to it too." Layla conceded, moving out of the way so the first set of furniture could be brought inside. "Do you ever stop to wonder how life has brought us to certain places? I never imagined leaving the big city to live here... and I'm sure you didn't either."

Layla El had a habit of over-analysing situations. There were things, people and moments that her friends would see as simple and better left alone, but she would always delve deeper into the _meaning _of it all. This was a trait that had led to disappointment before. At the end of the day, the popular jock at her old high school who behaved like a jerk didn't have some underlying problem: he was simply a jerk because he could be. Sometimes there wasn't an exact point at which a romantic relationship fell apart: it just ran its course over time.

In this present day, did destiny play a part in why these four women were moving into Whitehall Creek today?

While Layla may have thought so, Eve didn't, and her realistic heart spoke volumes now as she replied, "You shouldn't imagine what the future is going to be like. Just take it as it comes. Um, excuse me," she added as the men carrying her furniture veered a little too much towards the wall in their attempt to carry the heavy load upstairs, "Be careful with that!"

Layla returned to her train of thoughts, Eve attentively watched her belongings get moved around and the discussion was dropped, to be picked up on another day.

Kaitlyn caught up to AJ quickly. The petite woman had already chosen her room - the one conveniently located nearest to the bathroom - and was proudly assessing her pick as she stood by the door now. Kaitlyn trailed up behind her and twisted her lips in thought for a moment. "Do you think this is going to work - the four of us living together?"

"Five. Don't forget there's another girl coming later today." AJ pointed out and the woman beside her with two-toned hair nodded. "I think it'll be fine. It's a chance to start over... to discover ourselves or whatever they say now. Aren't you excited about it?"

"Oh yeah..." This was all Kaitlyn could muster up before she made the excuse of claiming a bedroom for herself as a reason to leave.

She hadn't told her soon-to-be housemates about something that was almost too big to keep a secret. While looking for a house together, Kaitlyn had been the one to subtly push the other three in the direction of this town. She had bargained her way into moving to this rural area - a place she otherwise wouldn't have blinked twice at on the map. There was something here for her to 'discover' alright, and she was sure it would alter her life completely. But for better or worse?

While Kaitlyn stared out into an empty room she would soon decide to call hers, Eve ventured outside again to take a picture. She wanted to snap the perfect view to send it to her mother, who had argued that she was moving too far away from home... too far away from her memories. The brunette was certain that once Lynn Torres saw her new home the mother of two would ease up on her daughter for the decision she had made to leave the city.

"Excuse me. Are you my new neighbour?"

She turned at the sound of an elderly person's voice and came face to face with a white-haired woman. She supported her balance with the help of a wooden walking stick, seemingly unsteady on her feet without it, but had a sharpness in her eyes that most women her age had lost long ago. Her name was Mrs. Matthews, although she would later be known simply as Anne.

Eve offered a kind smile. "Yes, I am. I arrived a little while ago with three of my friends... there should be a fifth person arriving soon."

Mrs. Matthews didn't return the smile but narrowed her eyes slightly instead, as if to analyse the younger woman standing in front of her. "And how did you come to afford a place like this? The last owners were..."

"Rich?" Eve supplied a suggestion, her smile becoming a little more sickly sweet as she understood the tone behind the question. _Judgemental, old lady. _"Oh Mrs. Matthews... we all have our secrets, don't we? Some of them are best kept hidden." And with that statement she turned on her heel to go back into the house. There was a certain satisfaction in her steps as she went.

She, Layla, Kaitlyn and AJ met up in the kitchen to share a bottle of celebratory wine that Layla had picked up on the drive over. Conversation was made and laughter was had as the four women interacted with each other in high spirits. From an outside perspective, no-one would be able to guess what it was that made this unique group of people so close. Each person had a different personality and look to separate them from the other... and each woman had a story to tell and a secret never to expose.

The mystery of the women of Whitehall Creek started today.

* * *

The taxi came to an abrupt stop outside the house somewhere around two in the morning. Day had given way to night hours ago now, so as the car's headlights flashed across the driveway gates the late arrival received a small glimpse of the outside of her new home. A good night's sleep was what she needed and intended to get after a long flight. Quickly, she paid her fare—overpriced of course—and grabbed her suitcases from the back, before keying in the code and letting herself onto the property.

_Fancy. _This was her first thought. But exhaustion prevailed over curiosity and she told herself to check out the premises when she woke up later. She whipped her long, dark hair onto one shoulder and set about lugging her suitcases up the stairs and into the nearest room. A mental note had been made that the lights were on when she walked in: that meant the others were here already. She only hoped she didn't walk in to one of their bedrooms by mistake and wake anyone up.

A shuffling out of the bathroom told her that somebody was still awake and that she was about to have her first encounter with them. She turned, her eyes finding a dark-skinned woman staring back at her. The surprised person wore a pyjama set with _Charlie Brown _patterns printed over it, making the look somewhat childish, but there was a warmth in her eyes as she interrupted the silence to say, "Oh hi, you must be the new arrival. We didn't know what time to expect you. I'm Layla, by the way."

Another British-born girl in the house, it would seem. She made her own introduction. "Paige Knight. Look, I've had a long night so I'm going to crash. Any idea which room is mine?"

"Sure, of course. It's the one at the end on the left."

"Alright, cheers." Paige nodded awkwardly. "Night."

"Maybe you want to join us tomorrow morning? I think we're heading out to check out the town and see what it has to offer."

The dark-haired woman stopped at her door to address the comment. She fought back a sigh; what she was about to say wasn't Layla's doing. "I'm going to be straight with you. I couldn't afford to live by myself in an area like this and sharing a space with the four of you was my only option. I came to America for a job opportunity - one that I've trained my whole life for. So, don't take this personally, but I didn't come here to make friends. I've got one goal and I plan on focusing on that."

Paige disappeared, shutting the door behind her, leaving Layla to stare in bewilderment at the spot where she had just been. _Well... this should be interesting._

* * *

**A/N:** Here we go again... hope you're ready for a lot of drama and a lot of romance.


	2. Paige's Dream

_- Paige's Dream -_

* * *

"So, you've met Paige already? What's she like?"

It was the morning after moving in day, sometime just after nine in the morning. Everyone was gathered in the kitchen around the marble island. All except Paige - currently the topic of conversation between keen gossips.

Layla shrugged in response to the question. "She seemed... tired."

This was not the description Eve had hoped to hear. Dissatisfied, the brunette leaned forward on the counter on her elbows, as if being marginally closer to her friend would coax the real truth out of her. "Come on, there has to be more you can say. What does she look like?"

"Your average person. Skinny, black hair, although a little bit pale." After a moment she remembered another minor detail. "Oh... and she had a stud just below her bottom lip."

Kaitlyn gave a look of surprised approval at this while Eve tried not to look too disheartened by the information. She certainly couldn't imagine piercing her smooth, clear skin; it was perfect as it was.

"She did say something that was a bit weird." Layla continued, hesitantly. Three faces stared back at her expectantly. "Okay. She said she had one goal to focus on while she was here and that she wasn't looking to make friends."

There were only a few seconds of contemplative silence on the matter before Kaitlyn made a remark. "Sounds like she means serious business... maybe she's a professional serial killer." The comment was ill-received by Eve, prompting her to hastily add, "It was just a joke. I promise." She laughed to lighten the mood, only to have an unexpected snort from her nose interrupt the giggle.

AJ smirked at this. "Sometimes I just have to ask myself what it is about you that guys don't go for. I mean, I really don't understand..."

"Easy there. If Paige does turn out to be a serial killer, she'll be in good company, won't she _crazy?_"

Hearing her old nickname again for the first time in months did something to AJ Lee. Visibly unsettled, her pretty little smirk was replaced with a frown, those eyebrows furrowing together in deep frustration. Most people would be alarmed by the sudden change in mood: Kaitlyn just laughed at the expression.

Before AJ could defend herself, the sound of the front doors slamming shut shifted their attention away from the kitchen. Now they were all aware that their secretive housemate was up and no longer around to spy on.

"We should follow her lead and get ready to go out." Layla suggested. "It's no use sitting around here all day when we have things to do."

The four were able to agree on at least this. What they didn't see eye-to-eye on was who would use the bathroom first. Thankfully, Eve had already showered and dressed this morning, so it was with amusement that she watched the others race up the stairs to get there first. Those three were certainly a special lot to handle at times.

Her thoughts eventually shifted elsewhere - mainly to the day they had ahead of them. Eve hoped that the town would be as pleasant as the sunshine that had greeted them into consciousness this morning.

* * *

It hadn't taken long for the foursome to split off into pairs. Disappointed to learn there wasn't a _Starbucks _around—or at least not one that she could see anyway—Eve made the decision to forgo plans to visit the library with Kaitlyn and Layla, and veered right with AJ for a trip to the hardware store. They both had plans for their bedrooms that involved more than a fresh lick of paint on the walls and there was no time like the present to start making those improvements.

"You can't have black walls. You just can't. It'll ruin the whole look."

AJ grimaced. "No, it will _make_ the whole look. This is why I didn't want you to come. I knew you'd push your opinion onto me. Notice how I said opinion? That's what it is, and something you can keep to yourself."

"Everyone knows black paint makes the room look smaller... and creepier. Besides that, what are you trying to do with the look? Reclaim your teenage years?"

"Yeah, _of course_ that's what I'm trying to do. Our tastes are just different, Eve, so you just carry on pretending that you're living the good life..."

"Hey, I am. I'm the only one out of us all who received a job offer before moving. I take the initiative to sort out my career as soon as I can and to make sure that I get paid the amount I deserve. Which, by the way, will be a lot." A beat later, she felt it necessary to add, "At least I know the difference between classy and trashy."

The smaller of the two looked her up and down. Today's outfit was a black dress with dashes of lace, figure fitting in all the right places and paired off with a jacket that AJ knew had cost at least $150. "Are you sure about that? Ever considered that you're just playing dress up?"

"Says the girl who still wears crop tops and converses. How long is it going to be before _you _grow up?"

The pair eyed each other up for a long moment which would have been awkward if AJ hadn't commented, "Touché." Then all was back to normal and their attention belonged once again to the tins of paint in front of them. That was the thing about AJ Lee and Eve Torres: they had their spats, as two people who had such different tastes were going to, but there was a rooted bond that kept them from straying too far out of friendship.

"What colour are you going to have your walls anyway?"

"I'm going for cream - something simple. My furniture is a dark brown so it can provide a beautiful contrast and make the whole look seem—"

Her response was cut short when the aisle they were standing on was suddenly dominated by three men coming around the corner, each of them involved in loud conversation and laughter. None of them had bothered to look up and didn't see AJ in their path. Being a petite, young woman was at her disadvantage as she was barrelled into and shoved off her feet - backwards into Eve's chest - until she could steady herself again.

"Oh shit, sorry." The first man to address them - and consequently the one who'd knocked her over - had stopped laughing by now. "Didn't see you there."

"Evidently not." Eve answered for her friend. Her dangerous glare hadn't taken long to re-emerge onto her features. "Maybe watch where you're going next time?"

"Yeah sure... but it _was_ just an accident." He chuckled light-heartedly.

The brunette was critical as she took in the man's appearance; shoulder-length ginger hair, not particularly handsome and with a smile she'd like to slap off of his face. Her eyes glazed across to the other two men. The one to the far left had what could only be described as a large mop on his head of dark, curly hair - it was almost comical - while the guy in the middle, wearing a striped shirt that had the name of the shop stitched onto the right breast pocket, rocked some sort of modern day mohawk._  
_

Did all the men in this town look this way? Eve almost scoffed at the thought of it.

"We'll see you later, man." The ginger one who would later be known as Heath Slater nodded at mohawk guy. "Me and Derrick have to go anyway - shift's starting soon." They slipped past the two women awkwardly.

"Uh, he didn't mean to get in your way." He smiled awkwardly at Eve. The remaining man was addressing the brunette as if it had been her that was knocked around.

"I'm the one he ran into." AJ remarked, waving a hand in mohawk guy's face. That seemed to get his attention. "And it's fine. It was clearly an accident."

"You don't _look _happy about it."

That was true. Since getting pushed so easily, she had been reminded of how people had overlooked her because of her size in the past - along with a few other things - and that feeling of inefficacy had resonated with her once again. A frown on her features gave away the fact that she wasn't happy... an expression that mohawk guy could only take as a result of Heath's clumsy mistake.

Relaxing, AJ shook her head. "It's fine. I'm... fine." Saying the word over and over again only made her statement seem untrue.

"Well alright. If you need anything, just let me know. Are you new around here?"

"It would be nice if you taught your friends some manners. Other than that?" Eve pretended to think about it for a moment. "No, I think we'll be fine."

"Yes, we're new in town." AJ answered his question. "I'm AJ, this is Eve."

"Justin." He nodded. "I better get back."

While one of the girls shot a look at his back while he departed, the other stared after him curiously. AJ had noticed a slight tint in his voice; Justin might be from around here but not originally. He also had dimples in his cheeks when he smiled, no matter how awkwardly. Then there was—

"Honestly - the nerve of some people. Hey, what do you think about this colour? I think it screams elegance."

She shook her thoughts of Justin and returned to Eve's side, fully intent on immersing herself in the design plan she had set out for her bedroom. "I don't think elegance would scream. It would simply speak and expect everyone to be listening."

* * *

Paige hadn't slept well last night due to a combination of things. The list included: getting in later than expected, having to sleep on a squeaky air mattress, and thinking about the new life ahead of her. It was finally dawning on her that it all started here. This was _it._

"Hi. Paige Knight. I'm here to complete my application."

But despite the loss of sleep, today she had never felt more awake. The bags under her eyes that concealer failed to hide weren't troubling her; stepping inside this building and taking on a new challenge was. When the receptionist behind the desk turned to consult Paige's file on the computer, she took a quick look around, already amazed by what she saw. She would have to call her family later to regale all the details.

The school had been described by various reviewers online as "the best kept secret" in America. It had taken a long time for the wrestler wannabe to compare schools all over the country and decide on which one was best for her, as it had to be worth moving away from her family for. This was her dream - her one shot - and she couldn't fail at it. Now, taking in the sights of talent getting trained in the rings behind the floor length glass windows, Paige knew she'd made the right decision. She could definitely envision herself getting stronger, better and well-rounded here.

"You're here to have your photo I.D taken?"

She turned back to the receptionist. "I am."

"Okay, take a seat and someone will be right with you."

It was difficult to stay seated when she was this excited. By the time she was called over, the process was completed and her laminated I.D was handed over to her, anxiety hit hard. This time next week she would be in one of those very rings showing off what she could do and learning from the best. Paige left the building with high hopes.

The bus ride back to her street was a cheap one and it was with a new perspective in mind that she enjoyed the sights around her. They were something she would have to get used to now that everything was official. It was just after midday when she got back to Whitehall Creek and she took a minute or two for herself to stare up at the property, before finally heading inside with her key. No sound. Was everybody out?

Paige looked around the downstairs area, finally ending up in the kitchen where a note was waiting for her.

_Paige,_

_Let us know when you're free for a chat. We want to clear the air about bills and general things like that. It would also be nice to meet you and get to know you properly._

_Layla x_

After she'd read the scrap of paper, she tied her dark hair up in a sloppy bun and picked up the pen that'd been left along with it. She pressed it just below the kiss Layla had left for her... but what was it that she wanted to say? It stayed pressed there until eventually she let the thought go and pushed the pen aside again. Maybe sooner rather than later, she would have to confront the girls', and not just one at a time like the situation had been with Layla, but right now Paige was content to be in her own company.

She raced up the stairs, back into her room. The attire she would train in was laid out on her air mattress. So many things needed to be sorted out: the arrival of her furniture, food to store downstairs, and simple things such as cutlery. But for the next hour or so she would spend her time pacing around her room and imagining her new life.

Her phone was whipped out of her pocket and she dialled a number she knew off by heart.

"Mum, I have so much to tell you..."

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you all so much for your reviews so far - I appreciate the support! :)


	3. Roots

_- Roots -_

* * *

The house was alive with the sound of music - or at least one room was.

Kaitlyn was oblivious to the world outside—and somewhat inside—as her speakers blared out _Red Hot Chili Peppers_, leading her into a brand new day with a touch of positivity. The famous band were her favourite to listen to and always left her with a smile on her face, which she figured she could use for what she was about to plan out. The blonde was currently pacing her room without direction, stopping occasionally to tap her foot against the floor to the beat, but always staying deep in thought.

Spread wide across her bed was a map of the town. She had picked it up on her visit to the library with Layla and discreetly slipped the free item into her bag to take a look at later. The information and imagery itself was simple enough in itself, so it hadn't taken long for her to find just what it was she was looking for.

There it was circled rigorously in red. Every so often, Kaitlyn would glance back to the very spot, amazed to find that it was so close to Whitehall Creek, give or take a couple of blocks. Her heart would skip a beat with every look.

She had found her biological mother's house.

Kaitlyn had grown up with a loving family. Normal from the average perspective; one mother, one father, and a brother younger than her by a year. It had been a perfectly pleasant upbringing filled with funny memories and interesting stories that she knew one day she would regale to her own family with laughter in her voice and a warmth in her eyes.

But something had been off. There was always that doubt in Kaitlyn's mind that told her one thing: _I don't feel complete. _

Her brother, Ryan, resembled the adults of the house almost to a tee. Dark eyes and hair from Dad and a cute button nose from Mom - a good mixture of the two parents. Kaitlyn had a crooked smile and hazel eyes and knew that neither of these things had ever run in the family. The family photographs always stuck in her mind as odd. Here were a loving mother, father and son... and her. She always felt like the add-on in pictures, that person who'd run into the shot for no reason, somehow muddled up in their family tree.

This feeling of impropriety grew so strong that one night - just after dinner - she had asked her mom and dad one simple question. "Am I adopted?" She had said boldly, a year ago now, and in the middle of washing dirty plates she had received one simple answer_. Yes._ It had rocked her world, of course, but Kaitlyn accepted the news with a brave face. She allowed her parents to explain everything and told herself not to tell anyone—not even AJ—until she had processed the news fully.

However, one year later, she was still digesting that news. In these past twelve months, she had also come up with a plan, and after some serious research into the matter, was able to see it through.

_Here I am. _She thought, feeling her heart jump once again. _I have roots here - I'm about to seek out my biological mother. The woman who abandoned me.  
_

The thought was too heavy to handle in that moment, so it was a lucky thing that Layla knocked on the door and asked to come in. She carefully folded up the map and put it in the top drawer of her bedside table. "Door's open."

"Hey, thought you were up judging by the music. There's some guys downstairs saying they're here to paint walls - AJ's."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I would be telling _her_ this but I can't seem to find AJ anywhere. Plus, Eve's out having a tour of where her new job is."

"Let's go down and see what they have to say then."

Layla nodded and the pair set off downstairs together, although not before Kaitlyn had taken a moment for herself before shutting the door to take a reassuring breath. Her issue would have to be locked away to be thought about much, much later.

"Ooh, what's this?" Layla had spotted a gold envelope perched against the open doorway. "It wasn't here before I came upstairs."

The cover read: _The Women of Whitehall Creek_.

Kaitlyn was intrigued also. "Open it up and see."

The British woman would have done so had it not been for the high-pitched scream to come from the kitchen. Kaitlyn knew that scream all too well and, fearing for her best friend's safety, raced there along with Layla to find out what was happening. What they found was... well, not as worrying as they thought.

Justin was staring at AJ as if she had a screw loose. She might well have done too, considering she was staring wide-eyed at the pots of paint on the chair he'd set them down on, and breathing heavily. "Uh, is she okay?" He asked Layla, currently the closest person to him.

AJ spoke for her. "Get your paint off my comic books." Though her breathing had calmed, her tone exuded eerie displeasure. _"Now."_

Everyone in the kitchen turned to look at where the tins of paint sat innocently on the chair. Underneath the heavy pots were a pile of comic books - perhaps two or three bundled together - which were AJ's pride and joy. She hadn't yet read them but had been amping herself up to do so. Now, she could hardly stomach the thought of rescuing them from the weight and finding them in a bad state.

Justin raised his hands up in defence. "Okay, sure."

"She just came through the door and started yelling." Derrick Bateman had helped Justin bring in the equipment they would need to do up AJ's room, and was now finding it necessary to explain himself to the girls'. "It was weird."

Kaitlyn was tempted to roll her eyes at her best friend's behaviour. "Don't worry about it." She assured him. "AJ's a little bit... obsessive about her comics."

As if to prove it, AJ accelerated past them all, retrieving the books as soon as she could. She shot a calculated glare in the perpetrator's direction, but Justin didn't show any sign of fear. In fact he seemed to look amused by it all, if the twitch at the side of his lips was anything to go by. "Sorry, AJ." He muttered, not entirely convincingly.

She gave him the cold shoulder and left the room, prompting Derrick to ask, "Should we come back again another time?"

"It's probably a good idea. Later in the week maybe? We're all still settling in." Layla knew it was a lame excuse but felt herself having to defend her friend anyway. "What about Eve? Aren't you supposed to be decorating her room too?"

"She said she would do it herself." Justin informed them. "So we'll call before we arrive next time?"

Kaitlyn nodded. "Probably a good idea. I'll see you guys out."

"Cool music." Derrick remarked when they were at the door, having heard the faint beat of _Red Hot Chili Peppers_ coming from her room. "Yours?"

"Yeah... and thanks."

The two guys left and she returned to the kitchen. Layla's attention was once again on the gold envelope in her hand and she wasted no time in ripping it open to see what was inside. It turned out to be an invitation inviting 'the newest residents' of the street to a party just one block over. "Apparently it's an annual party. It's on Friday and starts at six." She shrugged, handing over the note and going to get herself a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Should be interesting then."

Kaitlyn left the invitation out on the counter for everyone to see, but the words were still printed in her mind as she jogged up the stairs to get back to her room. Her thoughts were working overtime—as it was an annual party, would it be a big affair? Would all the locals be there? Would her biological mother be there?

As one energetic song faded into a slower one, her mood shifted and she was back into a cautious state of mind again. She had known moving here would be a stressful task but now she was wondering about something she hadn't stopped to think about before.

_Is finding her going to help or hurt me?_

* * *

The building in which Eve would be taking up her new job had been easy to find, and her new colleagues even easier. There were two of them waiting for her outside when she arrived - one man, one woman - and both shot her confident smiles that she didn't hesitate to return. The inside tour hadn't taken long and within half an hour all queries had been answered and then she was given time to herself to 'savour the moment'.

Now, she stood with her eyes closed. She would soon be teaching self-defence classes in this empty space to women who felt themselves at risk to predators, and would also help them develop techniques to survive any potential trouble to come their way. The brunette could envision empowering these people, and took pride in what she was trying to do. Hopefully, the town's women would feel brave and protected; unafraid to face seemingly impossible challenges.

Her eyes snapped open at the sound and feel of her cell phone vibrating in her bag. She hoisted it out with a grin. "Hello? Eve Torres speaking."

_"Hi, Layla El calling."_

In a good mood, she laughed. "What's up?"

_"Hope I'm not disturbing anything."_

"No, I've just been given a tour of the place - it looks amazing. I can't wait to start." Eve smiled into the device glued to her ear. "Is everything okay back at home?"

Home. That was a word she would have to get used to associating Whitehall Creek with.

Layla sounded cheerful as usual. _"Oh, everything's fine. I just called about two things. One: I'm doing a big food shop tomorrow so when you get home you'll have to write down what you want so I can get it. Two: I've had an email from the local newsletter. Remember how I signed up for that? Well, they've got an offer going on at the gym and I was thinking about joining. It says if I join and tell a friend about it—"_

"Then you get some sort of discount." The brunette woman guessed the rest. "Sign me up. I've eaten so much junk food with you guys lately that I have to get back in shape sooner or later. We can be gym buddies again."

_"Awesome. So, I'll see you later then?"_

"Yes, I should be back in about an hour."

_"Great. Oh... Eve?"_

"Yeah?"

_"Congratulations on the new job. I'm proud of you - we all are."_

Emotion swelled deep inside her as she hung up the phone. Layla had always been on hand to provide support for her, which was all she could ask for from her British friend. Now that she thought about it, they had been there for each other more times than she realised. Eve would occasionally break down about a problem from her past—one which the girls' knew about fully and sympathised with—while Layla's situations were always boy-related, her fragile heart once again broken.

Now she seemed to have it all: friends, the job she loved, and a new house.

"Eve? Is everything okay?"

Realising that she had been staring into space, Eve angled her head in the direction of the voice that had just addressed her. It was Brie Bella - one of the people she had just met and would soon be working alongside. The other was Brie's boyfriend, Daniel Bryan. She wouldn't have guessed the pair were together had it not been for a moment in which Brie had slipped her smaller hand into Daniel's, but she supposed - in an odd way - they looked sweet together.

_Perhaps, _she suddenly thought, _the best couples are not the most conventional._

"Everything is perfect. I'm excited to start working here."

"We're excited to have you on board. I think you're going to fit in well around here." Brie and Daniel led her out of the building, and while the latter took his time locking up, the dark-haired woman with bright red lips smiled at her. "So what's it like to live in Whitehall Creek? Everyone here was surprised to hear about the five of you living in a place like that."

"They were? Surely it's just a house?"

Brie gave a demure shrug. "Hmm, I'm not so sure about that. Something significant always seems to happen in there; I just don't know whether it's because of the house itself or the people in it."

These words struck a cord with Eve all the way back to the house - so much so that she had to stop outside to take a good look and consider her new colleague's words.

"Forgotten what you're doing?" Mrs. Matthews was standing at her mailbox, a look of amusement in those sharp eyes as she stared at the younger woman.

The brunette straightened herself out. "Of course not. I'm not that old... yet." With a pointed look, Eve strutted forwards and into the house, leaving Mrs. Matthews to laugh quietly to herself before hobbling back into her own house.

* * *

**A/N: **Glad to see you're all still enjoying this one!


	4. New Kids

_- New kids on the block -_

* * *

For Layla, sleep had been difficult to attain since the big move. This was something she put down to the small changes in her life; unusual creaks and night noises; a new mattress and a larger room; things she wasn't accustomed to just yet. She realised that it might take a while to settle in and become truly comfortable in her surroundings.

Last night, however, had been the best night of sleep she'd had since arriving here. Seven hours of uninterrupted bliss had her alert enough to be up, showered and ready to leave the house - all by 8:30am. It was just as well: she had a long day of food shopping and various errand-runs in front of her to deal with.

"You look bright-eyed." Eve commented to her just as Layla was on her way out.

She was surprised to see her friend awake, although it seemed just barely. Eve trailed down the spiral staircase in a floral kimono-style gown, a rolled up copy of _Cosmopolitan _magazine in one hand and an empty black mug in the other. She was ready to fill it up with the freshly-made coffee that had wafted throughout the house and been strongly scented enough to wake her up with just a couple of sniffs.

"That's because I'm ready to tackle the world... or at least the supermarket." At this her friend laughed, and Layla held back a sigh. "Alright - grocery store. When are you going to get used to me calling things by British names?"

"Oh, I am used to it. But it's just cute."

"Glad you think so." She spoke dryly. "Catch you later?"

"Sure. Have fun shopping."

Shutting the doors behind her, Layla emerged into the sunshine, having to stop briefly to produce a pair of sunglasses from her bag. Her walk to the nearest bus stop - located just at the end of the street - found her thinking about a variety of topics.

The first was her need for a job. She, Kaitlyn and AJ had taken a gamble moving here without the certainty of a job waiting for them. Eve had been the only one to secure something steady, and she partly envied her friend for that.

Back in the city, Layla had worked as a private tutor for rich people who were worried their children were falling behind in their studies. Their ages ranged from six to seventeen, and not one single case was one wasted—or at least she hadn't thought so. Though she was paid handsomely, it was never about the cash; Layla simply enjoyed the fulfilment the job gave her.

_I want that back. _The thought was a sudden one, but truthful. _I want that sense of purpose in my life again._

Another thought that crossed her mind concerned Paige.

She had yet to hear back from her housemate after leaving her the note, and she only hoped that this wasn't the start of an awkward living situation. She understood that it was difficult to step into a new life in another part of the world—she, herself, had only done it six or seven years ago—but there would always come a point where you needed a friend... or at the very least, someone to talk to. Maybe it was intimidating to live with four other women who were already friends but she wanted to get it across that making them wasn't such a challenging prospect after all.

Her last and final thought before arriving at the supermarket had everything to do with her love life. Or lack thereof. More recently, Layla made a habit not to think of it for too long, for fear that it would make her upset. Delving back into memory lane and thinking about all the break-ups with men she thought were "The One" were insufferable. She thought about it now for only a minute or two, wondering whether or not she would have any luck settling down with someone from this town. She thought not.

Upon entering the local supermarket with her trolley, she saw a noticeboard out of the corner of her eye and ambled over to it. There were various flyers and announcements posted all over it. The brightly-coloured bits of paper caught her attention first, understandably, but eventually her gaze settled on a note pinned in the top right corner advertising a teacher assistant job at the local middle school. She was enthralled with it at a moment's glance - surely this was her calling?

Immediately, Layla took out her phone to take down the details for the job. After that she sent a text asking for advice on the matter. She received one in response only two minutes later.

_Go for it, girl. You were amazing as a private tutor. Think of the money, too - could help a lot with looking after the house! Xx_

She hadn't really needed the reassurance, she supposed, but it was still nice to get Eve's seal of approval. A smile slowly came to life across her lips as she took out the long list of items the girls' needed and started down the first aisle. Maybe this was the start of something good for her. She would call, she would see about the position, and maybe - just maybe - she would succeed in one area of her life that needed a boost.

* * *

Friday arrived quickly. Although only a day had passed since sending in her application, Layla fretted about her chances, and openly too. "What if I don't get the job? What if I'm not good enough for the position? I really want this."

"We know." AJ, Kaitlyn and Eve chorused in their various positions from the two couches in the living area.

An impromptu congregation had disrupted Eve's decision to hide away in there for a little alone time with her book. Kaitlyn had come in first with her laptop, hoping to find the best room in the house for a good wifi signal, and AJ had followed shortly after, wondering what her best friend was doing. Layla happened upon the three a few minutes later.

"Listen, they'd be idiots not to snap you up." Kaitlyn remarked. They were all aware that Layla had the tendency to be overly apprehensive about certain things in her life. "You'll hear from them soon - I'm sure of it."

"Yeah, me too." AJ nodded. "Oh by the way guys, I called those men to come and paint my room. They're doing it early next week."

"I attempted to paint my room yesterday but only got a quarter of the way through. I didn't realise how much hard work it would be." Eve sighed. "I think I'll ask them to do mine too."

"Let's just hope Justin doesn't run away from Little Miss Crazy here before then." Kaitlyn snort-laughed.

AJ shot her a look. "Please don't do that at the party. We've got a reputation to build."

"Is anyone else nervous about it? We've got..." Layla trailed off to check her watch. "Three hours until it starts. Then we'll be exposed to the whole neighbourhood."

"The only thing I'm worried about is showing up looking like a million dollars and having you three drag down my look."

"You're so pleasant." Kaitlyn offered a wide grin in Eve's direction, and got a playful nudge in response. "Who knows who'll be there though? It might just be a small gathering."

"Something tells me that this town doesn't do small events."

"Yeah - it has a real sense of community. Everyone seems to know everyone. When I was talking to Brie and Daniel, they were telling me about what to expect... basically it's a friendly place."

"Do you think we'll fit in here?"

Everyone considered Layla's question. Eve realised she didn't particularly care to fit in, so long as she was distracted by her dream job, while Kaitlyn and AJ glanced at each other with the same thought in their minds: _We have each other. _They could handle the challenge together if needs be - just like they had in the past.

Out loud, AJ commented, "We'll see."

Kaitlyn shut down her laptop, stood up and tucked it under her arm. "Well maybe you'll find the love of your life here, Lay. You're always going on about how you want to find The One. You never know." When a blush crept to her friend's cheeks, she smirked. "Anyway, I'm going to claim the shower before I pick out what I'm going to wear. I actually want to make an effort for this party."

"Ladies, you know you have to bring your A game if even Kait makes the effort." Eve raised an eyebrow.

"Meet back in the kitchen in a couple of hours? I think we all need a cocktail before we leave - you know, just to prepare ourselves."

"I'm up for that." Layla nodded. "Do you think Paige will join us?"

"I doubt it." Eve shook her head. The four women were now all on their feet and ready to head in the direction of their separate bedrooms. "But that's up to her. If she wants to label herself as the outcast, I say we let her. Some people are just better left alone."

* * *

Paige stood awkwardly in front of her mirror and assessed her outfit for the evening. She couldn't deny that she felt uncomfortable standing there in a summer dress and flats, when most of the time she was used to sweats and her attire for when she was training in the ring to be a wrestler. There was something off about the feeling in her gut... something just not right.

If she were to admit it, she would tell herself that the reason she felt so put-off with her reflection was because she would soon have four women staring at it, and no less the people she had spent so much of her time avoiding. This feeling was to do with those downstairs in the kitchen now, engaging in natural conversation and sharing a laugh. She had only met Layla before; would they all judge her once she made her presence known?

_I wish I wasn't going to this party. _She thought suddenly, tossing her dark mane of hair over onto one shoulder.

Paige had spotted the invitation just lying about on the kitchen counter. Unsure whether it was meant for her eyes to see, she had checked the cover and noticed that it was addressed to all of them. A quick read-through informed her that her and the others were being invited to something - an annual event. At first she had tossed the notion of going aside—why would she want to socialise with the whole town when she hardly wanted to with the women she lived with? But then she had thought about it. _Truly_ thought about it.

Two days later, here she was, an ulterior motive on her mind for going. Now she just had to confront the issue downstairs.

After grabbing her things, she walked downstairs and towards the kitchen, only to suddenly stop to hover just outside the door. The mood was fairly light: she could hear faint music coming from somewhere, a joke she didn't understand being told, and the women laughing in response to this. These girls' were a tightly knit group, it seemed.

Feeling like she was intruding, Paige swung the door open confidently, successfully managing to halt all those in the kitchen mid-conversation. She would have laughed at the awkward moment had it not been so pressing that she spoke instead. Thankful for the chart music that echoed out of the speakers, saving the room from total silence, she said, "Hi."

Nobody moved for a moment. Then - casually - Layla said, "Hi."

Kaitlyn lowered her cocktail glass, accidentally sloshing some of the lurid pink liquid inside it onto the counter. She never had quite gotten the hang of holding these things properly. "You must be Paige." She remarked, somewhat obviously. "We've been waiting to meet you."

"Yes, we have." Eve smiled.

There was something about Eve's smile that didn't resonate well with Paige. She felt like it wasn't genuine - just put on for a front. Then again, she was smiling too, and was certain that hers wasn't perfect either. "I saw the invitation for the party tonight. I thought I'd show up for a little while..."

"We're going too."

"We were just getting ready to leave actually. Do you want to walk with us?" Layla suggested. While Paige hadn't exactly been full of warmth on their first encounter, she was willing to give her fellow Brit another chance.

"Uh sure, I guess..."

Music was turned off and Layla's iPhone was returned to her pocket, while Eve slipped on her leather jacket and Kaitlyn and AJ gathered their things. _Now_ there was total silence. Polite conversation was picked up on their way out of the house. After locking up, Paige chose to trail behind, observing the four women walking ahead of her. Eve and Layla were side by side, as were AJ and Kaitlyn. Were these the pairs inside the friendship group that were closer to each other?

Ahead of Paige and the furthest away, AJ turned slightly to Kaitlyn. "That was awkward." She whispered.

"Yeah." Kaitlyn nodded and began to play with the black strands of her hair as they advanced down the street. "But the real question is this. Is it awkward now or will it just get worse when we turn up at this party as the new kids on the block?"

* * *

**A/N:** Get ready to meet some more characters in the next chapter! :)


	5. The Party

_- The Party -_

* * *

There was no doubt about it that Christian and Tiffany Reso were the town's most beloved couple. Arriving in Whitehall as newly-weds of just two weeks, they quickly found themselves enamoured with the small borough, and chose to start their new life together in a quaint little house in the heart of the community. It became very clear to the locals who came to know them that this was a couple who knew what true love was about, and the general consensus was that they were more than welcome to stick around.

To reward everyone's hospitality, the couple began to hold annual parties every summer on the hottest day of the year. The whole town received invitations and scarcely anyone declined the offer. It soon became _the _event of the year and something to look forward to.

Flash forwards five years to 2013, and quite naïvely, the new Whitehall Creek residents showed up without knowing just how big the occasion was. All eyes were intrigued and set on the huge crowd gathered in the backyard. Kaitlyn could only widen hers and remark, "Wow!"

Guests were scattered everywhere; some were gathered by the barbecue assessing the state of the meat that was sizzling away on the grill, and others were stood around in various groups comfortably chatting with each other. While calming music hummed in the background, young children ran around after each other giggling, ignoring any attempts their parents made to chide them over their behaviour. It looked like the whole town was there.

"This is..."

"Very suburbany." Eve finished AJ's sentence for her. She was suddenly grateful that she had chosen to wear jeans and a nice top instead of the tight dress she had been planning to show her body off in.

"I don't think that's a word." Kaitlyn pointed out, although that was hardly the main concern on the girls' minds. "How do we start introducing ourselves? To who? There are so many people here, I don't know where to start..."

"Looks like our friend Paige isn't having much trouble."

They followed AJ's gaze ahead. Somehow, Paige had slipped away from their sides and was now walking around freely, her expression curious. She looked like she was searching for someone important.

"What the hell is her game?" Eve pursed her lips at the sight of her housemate, but quickly had to put on a friendly smile when they were approached by a smiling woman.

"Hello, welcome to the party. I'm Tiffany Reso, your host. You must be new around here. Whitehall Creek, right?" Tiffany Reso spoke at an incredible - if not alarming - rate. With her thin figure and fixed white smile, she reminded AJ of a Barbie doll, and without quite meaning to she sneered a little at their host.

Kaitlyn noticed her look and nudged her as discreetly as possible, while Layla said, "That's us. Beautiful home."

"Thank you!"

"We brought wine." Eve produced a floral-patterned gift bag from her side. "We weren't sure what else to bring but it was the least we could offer."

"Oh, how thoughtful of you." Tiffany took the present with another wide grin. "Well come with me and I'll introduce you to some people. You probably haven't met anyone yet." Obediently, they followed her deeper into the crowd. "This is my husband, Christian..."

Following Christian, the four were introduced to a lot more of the locals, and their smiles had grown fixed across their lips by the time they were done. They were all relieved to find a spot in the corner by the shade to sit. Eve was used to meeting a variety of people from her old high-pressured job back in the city, but even so she'd never had to get to know every little detail about her companions and vice versa.

"I'm exhausted." Kaitlyn declared. She took three lengthy gulps of the beer she'd picked up from the cooler along the way. It tasted fantastic in this summer heat.

Looking out at the sea of faces, Layla asked, "What do you think they're making of us right now?"

"Who cares? Personally, I'm more concerned with what I think about them." Eve spotted Brie and Daniel ahead and offered a friendly wave. "What I want to know is where Paige disappeared to."

"One thing's for sure. That girl is a mystery."

"Who are _you _looking for?" AJ asked the blonde beside her, confused. "Your eyes are all over the place."

"Oh, no-one really..." She faked a smile and was thankful for her best friend's shrug in response to this. "I think I'm going to get some food. Does anyone want anything?"

Eve shook her head no, while Layla asked her to pick her up 'a little something', and AJ debated the question. Finally - with only one order to remember - Kaitlyn set off for the barbecue area, wondering how bad the butterflies in her stomach were going to get while she looked around everywhere for her biological mother.

* * *

Paige found the person she was looking for in the kitchen. Exhilarated to be in such close quarters with Hunter Hearst Helmsley, Paige could have sworn that her heart skipped a beat the moment her eyes locked onto him. There he was - a living legend. He was _the _wrestling coach to be trained by around here, and if you were destined to make it big as a wrestler, this was the guy who was going to send you places.

She had taken a gamble coming to this party in an attempt to seek him out and was glad that it had paid off.

_Hunter... Mr. Helmsley... Mr. Hearst Helmsley. _She flitted about in the open doorway for a moment wondering which name to call him by. It was nerve-wracking enough to be stood this close to a man she idolised, and she didn't want to do something stupid like offend him over the correct way to say his name.

"Hi, Coach—" The words were only just out of her mouth when she was interrupted.

A woman flagged down by three small girls stepped past her into the kitchen, sighing when the eldest of the lot wouldn't stop tugging at her leg. "Aurora, sweetie, Mommy's got to look after your sisters. Look - there's Daddy!" The stressed brunette's tone became stricter as she addressed her husband. "Hunter, can you please help me out here?"

Hunter obeyed dutifully, putting on a grin as he put down his beer and took Aurora into his arms instead, hoisting her over his shoulder and running outside with her. Stephanie shook her head at the sight but had a fond smile on her face as she watched the pair. Then she was back to dealing with the other two members of their family and their demands.

Paige watched as the remaining Helmsleys disappeared into the backyard and left her alone. She sighed, realising just how disappointed she was not to be able to speak to Hunter about wrestling. She had wanted to know his thoughts, his advice... almost everything to do with wrestling, in fact. According to her own family, Paige's redeeming quality was her ability to talk non-stop about the sport she so desperately wanted to get into.

Now what was the point of staying at this party?

"Hunter's a tough guy to pin down for a conversation."

Was that someone addressing her? She turned to discover the answer to her question and found herself face to face with someone unknown. "You know him?" Paige asked at once, looking him up and down cautiously.

"You're from Britain." It was a statement, not a question. "Interested in wrestling?"

"Yes and yes. So, do you know him or not?"

"I've worked with him before..." The guy was slow in answering. "But do I know him? Well no, not really..."

"Then you're wasting my time."

"Do you have a name?"

The dark-haired girl shuffled in place uncomfortably. Reluctantly, she said, "I'm Paige Knight. I'll be training at the wrestling school starting next week. You said you've worked with him before. Does that mean you're a wrestler too?"

"Yeah, I am." He confirmed. "I'm sure we'll see each other around."

_Not if I can help it. _Paige thought suddenly, not particularly caring if it was unkind of her to think so. Wrestling was her dream and there were to be no distractions on her path to getting mainstream exposure as a wrestler. Hunter Hearst Helmsley could help her with what she wanted to do; she doubted the heavily tattooed man in front of her could do the same, no matter what he tried to tell her.

"I'm Corey Graves, by the way."

But the announcement was made to an empty room, as Paige, powered by her thoughts, practically bolted from the room to start on her way back home. She had to prepare for next week. Monday was when her life finally began.

* * *

Despite having a plate full of food to chow down on, Kaitlyn wasn't catering to her growling stomach's needs, instead choosing to stand nearby the barbecue with it in her hand while her eyes focused across the crowd. She was lucky enough to know what her biological mother looked like; she wasn't lucky enough to find her here today.

"It's Kaitlyn, right?"

She turned to find two familiar faces,and one not so recognisable face. A small smile was offered in Justin's direction, then Derrick's. "That's me. Hi again."

"This is Heath." Derrick introduced the pair. "So, how are you finding getting to know the neighbourhood?"

"Tricky."

"It can be overwhelming." Justin dug his hands into his pockets and looked out at the people surrounding them. "I only moved here a few years ago. You get to know everyone really well really quickly... whether you want to or not. So, where's everyone else?"

Assuming he meant her friends, she pointed them out in their spot. Eve was now talking to Brie and Daniel intimately, while Layla was involved with Christian and Tiffany. They had all been handed a complimentary soda and AJ, disliking the straw that came with it, waited until backs were turned before she threw hers to the ground with a carefree roll of the eyes.

Kaitlyn almost facepalmed herself when she realised the others were watching. "Oh God, she's just... sorry." Not for the first time, Justin looked amused by AJ's behaviour. "Anyway, Justin, you were talking about moving here. Can I ask you a question? Was it hard for you to find a job?"

"Not really." He shrugged. "I didn't have to look too hard. There's a noticeboard at the grocery store which has all job vacancies up there. I saw the hardware store was hiring - they always are - and I went for it. Here I am three years later..."

"Are you looking for a job?" Heath asked, and she gave a small shrug. "Like Justin said, they're always hiring at the hardware store. Derrick's practically manager there so he can probably put a good word in for you. You won't even need an interview."

"Really? Would you be willing to do that for me, Derrick?"

"Sure." The curly-haired guy shrugged. "It'll be nice to work with a girl for once."

While she wasn't sure what to make of that comment, Kaitlyn _was_ grateful for the opportunity put out in front of her and thanked all three with a friendly smile. The blonde stayed chatting to them for a few more minutes and then excused herself back into the shade to feed herself and Layla. That had been a pleasant outcome to an unexpected conversation, and the disappointment at not finding her mother was soon pushed aside for hopefulness at the chance of a new job. After all, she hadn't expected to find her so easily, and it was bound to be a waiting game until she did.

Christian and Tiffany were off again on their rounds across the crowd, leaving Layla alone to eat her burger. "You look happy." She commented to Kaitlyn between mouthfuls.

"You know what? For right now, I feel it."

* * *

Eve, Kaitlyn, Layla and AJ decided to leave just as it was getting dark. Sans Paige - they couldn't seem to find her anywhere - the four said their goodbyes, thanked the hosts and set off in the direction of home. A comfortable silence brewed between the women as they took slow steps, Eve and Layla linked arm in arm, and AJ half-skipping along the sidewalk.

"That wasn't so bad." Layla remarked to start off conversation. "There were a lot of people to talk to—"

"A lot." AJ emphasised.

"But it was nice enough."

"Yeah, and I might have landed myself a job, so all in all it's been successful for me."

"What job?"

"I was talking to Justin and his friends. They said that the hardware store is hiring right now. So fingers crossed. Wait - what's that face about?"

AJ was frowning at Kaitlyn in the same way a five year-old kid would frown at a character they didn't like on television. "The comic book crusher."

"Wow... what a name." Eve laughed.

"But he's cute though, right?"

"I will not dignify that question with an answer."

Although AJ remained diligent in posture, the blush that coloured her cheeks revealed her inner thoughts. Soon enough, Kaitlyn was teasing her about her 'crush' on the guy and AJ was chasing after the blonde down the street, the two acting like a pair of children. Eve and Layla could only laugh at their behaviour.

Eve turned to the woman latching onto her arm. She smiled devilishly. "Did you find The One tonight?"

"No, did you?" Layla raised an eyebrow.

"Please - as if men are on my mind. I'm focused on my career and my career only."

"Ha, that's something I _do _know. It's all you ever talk about."

"That is rich coming from the girl who never stops talking about romance."

Layla feigned a look of offence taken at the comment and pinched her friend on the arm, resulting in Eve breaking away from their hold to nudge her right back. The brunette didn't often allow herself to be childish like AJ and Kaitlyn, but by feeling content and happy in herself for once, she let go of her cares and chased her friend down the empty street. They soon caught up to the other two, slowing down, and the four walked together to Whitehall Creek.

"We're officially a part of the town now." Kaitlyn spoke again once they were inside and gathered in the kitchen. "God help us."

Mid-shrugging off her jacket, Eve couldn't help but stop to laugh. "No... God help _them._"

* * *

**A/N: **And now it all begins...


	6. I Like Her

_- I Like Her -_

* * *

Early Monday morning starts were in order for both Eve and Paige. While the rest of the house slept soundly, both women tottered around getting ready, one heading for the vacant shower and the other changing into sweats for her in-ring training session later on today. Both anticipated whatever was to come their way. Showers were had, outfits were on, hair was styled and breakfast was eaten within the hour - all without bumping into the other person.

Until now.

Eve double checked her keys were in her purse as she stood by the door, knowing that she tended to be forgetful when in a hurry. Paige was making a half-hearted attempt to jog downstairs at this point. Her excitement was getting the better of her right now, and she simply couldn't wait to just get in that ring and show what she was made of to the coaches. It wasn't until she'd reached the bottom step and Eve found her keys that they noticed each other.

"Good morning."

The tone was brusque.

"Hi."

As was the reply.

With better things to do, Eve didn't care much for pleasantries and opened the door to leave. It was bad enough that she didn't have her usual _Starbucks _morning coffee to see her through the day; she didn't want an awkward conversation with her housemate to hang over her head all day too. Her head was held high as she shot Paige a brief smile goodbye, and then she was out of the door and braving the cold chill waiting for her outside.

The brunette arrived with minutes to spare. This allowed her comfortable breathing time to lock her things away in the staff room, pour herself a glass of water from the kitchen and to become well adjusted for her first class of the day. It was as she emerged into the hall and saw a dozen or so people all chatting away to each other that it hit her: _This is where I have to prove myself. Right here, right now._

"How are you feeling?" Brie's voice was a friendly one to hear, and as Eve turned to glance at her work colleague, she realised that the women's red-painted smile was just as comforting.

"I'm feeling ready."

As she said it, she realised it was true. She may have expressed certain concerns to Brie and Daniel at the Resos place on Friday evening, but she knew that it was all part and parcel of taking on a new challenge. The nervous butterflies were still there but overtaking it, if only very mildly, was the excitement of the unknown. Who knew if she would be a good or a bad instructor? She wouldn't know unless she tried.

"Good. That's good." Brie nodded. "Oh, here comes Daniel."

"Who's with him?"

The man standing next to Daniel Bryan was a sight she hadn't seen before in Whitehall. With tattoo sleeves running down both arms, slicked back dark hair, a lip piercing, and a smile she could only describe as sinful, Eve knew that he hadn't been at the barbecue. He was someone she would have remembered.

"That's Phil, but everyone calls him Punk. Technically he's still learning jiu-jitsu but he's so involved with it that he's practically a member of staff. Him and Daniel are close."

When Phil looked her way, she offered a polite smile, but his was dropped for an inquisitive look, only returning when he resumed conversation with Daniel.

At the irritated expression on Eve's face, Brie said, "Something you should know about Punk is that he's... an acquired taste. He doesn't take to strangers well - trust issues or whatever. Be careful with what you say to him."

_Fat chance of that. _She thought in her head. _I say what I like no matter what. _This much she would have told her colleague, but Brie was now addressing the class and introducing her, and Daniel and Phil - or "Punk" - had left the room. She shook her thoughts free and tried to ignore the strong jerk of her racing heart. This was the first day of her dream job, and Eve was going to make the most of it.

* * *

The doorbell rang just as Kaitlyn was passing by to make herself some lunch in the kitchen. Thinking of the timing as convenient, she opened up the doors to Justin and Derrick, welcoming them into Whitehall Creek with a smile. She had forgotten they were coming today to decorate the rooms.

"AJ, they're here!"

Apparently, so had her best friend. Her loud yell upstairs returned nothing but silence and the blonde was forced to give an embarrassed smile, before inviting them up to the room after her. "I'm not sure what she's doing..."

That was quickly revealed. A gentle knock at the door once again produced no answer, so she decided to simply walk into her room instead, figuring that it would be okay to do so. What the three found after stepping in was only typical behaviour to one of them.

AJ sat cross-legged on the floor with her laptop in front of her and her headphones in. That explained the silent treatment. Or perhaps she _had _heard her name being called but hadn't been able to reply - the hardened clay smothered across her face could certainly attest for that.

As the unprepared woman yanked her headphones out and shut down her laptop, Justin asked, "Am I ever going to meet you under normal circumstances?"

"Normal isn't what you get with AJ." Kaitlyn answered for her.

"I'm beginning to understand that."

"What - you've never seen a girl with a face mask on before?" Despite her attempted show of bravado, she felt caught off-guard as she stood to her feet and placed one hand on her hip in what she hoped was a dominant pose. "So I may have forgotten what time you guys were coming... but your customer service is dreadful. You should work on that. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to wash this off." She finished confidently, almost skipping out of the room before deciding against it, instead walking at a hurried pace.

"I like her." Justin decided in that moment.

Then he turned to Kaitlyn with business back on his mind. "We're going to use covering for all of her furniture and belongings, so there'll be no need to worry about getting paint on anything. The actual painting will take only a day or two - three at the most." He paused for a moment, as if hesitating to say something. "You're sure that AJ wants her room to be painted black?"

"Unfortunately, yes. But that's just AJ. You'll understand that over time. Anyway, I'll leave both of you to it. I'll be downstairs if you need me."

"Oh, before I forget..." Derrick caught Kaitlyn's attention at the door. "I put in a good word for you and you've got the job. It's just store work - stocking shelves and on the tills - but it's alright money. Is that okay with you?"

"Okay? It's... it's more than okay. Thank you!" Happy with the job offer, Kaitlyn stepped towards him as if to embrace him, but then thought better of it and just grinned instead. "When do I start?"

"Is tomorrow too early?"

"Tomorrow's perfect. This'll be great."

"Cool. We can sort out the uniform and everything else in the morning - 9am start."

The blonde was full of energy as she left the room, which was something AJ noticed as she suddenly materialised in front of her, as someone of such little height and weight was prone to do sometimes. "What are you smiling about? Are they doing something to my room that's funny to everyone else but me? Because I'm not sure I trust the comic book crusher..."

"Oh shut up, you know you like him." Kaitlyn saw the look on her face and changed the subject quickly. "But that doesn't matter - I just got offered a job! From tomorrow morning, I'll be an employee at the local hardware store."

"I didn't think that was your kind of scene... but good for you." AJ nudged her lightly. "How about I make us both a sandwich to celebrate the good news?"

"You spoil me."

"I try."

* * *

Paige was lying flat on her back in the middle of an empty ring, winded and out of breath from training, but exhilarated and yearning for more. She knew without a shadow of a doubt that this was where she wanted to be.

Originally, she was grouped with six or seven newbies upon her arrival, but was quickly pulled away from them after only twenty minutes of training. It was clear to the staff that she hadn't been lying on her application when she'd stated she had been training for years; they had simply underestimated her talent and dedication, which had been pleasant for the girl to hear.

Treated as a "special case", Paige was put through her paces in the ring in a one-on-one session, and better yet, by just the man she had wanted to talk to at the barbecue. Granted, she and Hunter hadn't done much speaking or getting to know each other, but she was certain that there would be time for questions at the end of the session.

Right now she was allowed a ten-minute breather - something she knew she needed. This was hardcore training. There was no doubt that she would return to the house later tonight with a fair few scratches and bruises.

"Told you I would be seeing you around."

Paige had been in the middle of wondering what her housemates would think of her if they caught her looking all beat up. Now, she was forced to snap herself out of that daze and rise to her knees to see who was talking to her. Upon seeing who it was, she said, "I should have known it was you," and not very politely, either.

"When I met you at the Resos' I thought you were a mystery... but not so much any more. Do you want to know why?"

"Something tells me you're going to speak your mind anyway."

"I thought you were hiding something. You seemed so closed off..." After pausing to smile at her unimpressed look, Corey continued. "But me and a few of the guys were watching you with Hunter and I get it now. You let your wrestling speak for you. I respect that."

She was half tempted to reply harshly but thought better of it at the last moment. The four women she lived with back at Whitehall Creek were easy to ignore, if only because she was certain she didn't have anything in common with them, but Paige knew there was no use in shutting everybody out. In a wrestling school this prestigious, maybe it wouldn't hurt to make a friend or two... and not that she wanted to admit it, but this guy didn't look too bad.

Eventually, she said, "Thank you." Then she took a quick breath, as though she were preparing for something. "Look - I'm not really the friendly type."

"You think?" He interrupted, angling a smirk in her direction.

"_But _if there's one thing you should have in this business, it's respect for the people you work with. Maybe I can catch a training session of yours sometime?"

He seemed to think about this for a long moment. "Yeah, alright. But you know another way to gain someone's respect? Learn their name."

Paige folded her arms then, shrugging slightly as if to say he should mention it now. He almost laughed at that. This girl was something else.

"It's Corey. Corey Graves."

She walked over to where he stood just outside of the ring and shook his hand through the ropes. "You already know this but I'm Paige."

"Was that so hard?"

"Don't push it." Paige replied, although there was a hint of a smile on her lips.

There was something about this Corey guy. He may have looked like the bad-ass type who didn't take shit from anyone with tattoos that spoke for him, but his decision to talk to her willingly on two occasions now told her that he wasn't the outcast that his appearance portrayed. She had a feeling he could be an easy guy to hang out with around here.

Hunter returned then and she forgot about her new acquaintance, coming back to the centre of the ring to chat with her trainer about what they were going to do next. Lost in the educational moment, she wasn't aware that Corey watched her for an extra moment before he left, a slight smile on his face as he thought about the new addition to the wrestling school.

* * *

Walking into the staff room at the end of her first day, Eve encountered Phil again. She was in high spirits, fully aware that it had all gone better than planned, and the grin on her face was proof of that. But at the sight of him alone, and realising they were the only two in there, it faltered a little bit; she wasn't sure what to expect.

"I don't think we introduced ourselves. I'm Eve Torres."

Phil looked up from his locker and set his gaze on her for an uncomfortable moment. To break the silence, he snapped his gum, then drew his eyes away again. "I know who you are."

"Okay." What was left of her smile dropped completely. "Nice to meet you too, asshole."

He raised an eyebrow at her but she stood her ground.

Eve knew she was a guarded person in general, but when people were pleasant to her, she liked to return the courtesy. It was clear in Phil's case that he certainly wasn't one of those pleasant, welcoming people and this was something she was okay with. She had no time for people who didn't have time for her. The brunette had her priorities in order.

She collected her things and walked away, although not before noticeably slamming the door shut to convey her attitude towards him. She was _not _a pushover and never would be.

After accepting Brie and Daniel's warm compliments on her performance today, Eve left the building with a positive smile on her face. She waited for the bus in a good mood, noting that as soon as she got home she would celebrate with a glass of wine, knowing full well that she deserved it.

* * *

**A/N: **Another couple of characters chucked in then... stay 'tuned' for the next update.


	7. Layla the Stargazer

_- Layla the Stargazer -_

* * *

"Alright Kaitlyn, welcome to your first day on the job. This is the locker room where we all change - sorry about the smell - and there's the box where all the uniforms are. Choose your size and... uh... I'll wait outside until you're changed and ready."

With Justin and Derrick away on painting duties, it was Heath Slater who took on the role of tour guide for the hardware store's newest employee. She gave him a grateful smile and waited until he'd left before scrunching up her nose at the room. Boy, he really hadn't been kidding about the smell. Heading for the uniform box, she found herself thankful for being 'one of the guys' - that was, being able to handle the stale stench. After changing into a striped, unflattering top, she went to find Heath again and he proceeded to introduce her to the rest of the staff.

A bunch of guys stared back at her with a sort of dumbfounded look; they were clearly unaccustomed to working with someone of the opposite gender.

Amused, she gave a little wave. "Hi guys."

"Seth's going to show you where everything is and then you can get started on stocking shelves."

The man in question stepped forward and gave a little salute to introduce himself. She nodded politely at him, although her gaze was drawn momentarily to his hair, which was just as two-toned as hers but in a different style. _We're hair twins_, she mused silently. They set off together down one aisle, and Kaitlyn tried to keep up with his instruction as best as she could.

"That's about it." He spoke, pivoting around to face her. "Questions?"

"None that I can think of."

The experience of stocking shelves was one she was used to from old high school jobs back home in the city, so she had little trouble settling into the familiar role now. The blonde was left in peace for a good amount of time with only the tinny sound of music coming from the speakers overhead, and then finally she was approached again.

"Hey, we're going to be taking lunch in a few - wanna join us?"

Kaitlyn looked at her watch and then looked back at Heath, confused. "It's barely 11. Isn't that a little early for lunch?"

"A bunch of us leave around this time. Customers don't tend to come in until the afternoon - then it gets really busy."

Flagging Heath on either side were a set of twins who looked to be of Samoan descent. She vaguely recalled the one who spoke now as Jimmy Uso and the other as Jey, though she wondered how long it would take for her to forget this.

"Well I would but I actually promised to meet up with AJ for my lunch break. Maybe another time?"

"No problem." Heath made to leave. He turned to her again, remembering something. "Oh yeah, the guys are heading to a bar called _Jerry's _on Friday evening around 8. We're just going to hang out, play some pool, have a few drinks - that sort of thing. Derrick wants you and the other newbies to come too. Are you free?"

At the word 'newbies', which she supposed she and the others were, Kaitlyn laughed. "I'll have to ask but I guess we are."

"Cool. See you after lunch."

The trio left her to it and she was alone with her thoughts once again. Her mind struggled to stay on the topic of Friday evening, although she was sure a group hangout would be fun, and soon enough Kaitlyn had thoughts of her biological mother at hand again.

Jimmy had said that the afternoon was the busiest time for the store. Was it possible that she would see half the town trail these aisles throughout her afternoons here? Could it turn out that her mother was among those customers?

The thought alone made her hopeful... and a little anxious. She was still handling this situation in a delicate manner, playing it ear by ear, and there was no telling when it would all come to a head. The scared feeling that washed through her head at this had her wanting to run to AJ - to tell her everything and have that comfort of having someone to talk to about this. But then she wiped the thought from her mind.

AJ mustn't know, even if she was dying to tell her. Not until she could learn to deal with it herself.

Kaitlyn took a breath and returned to reality, remembering her surroundings. All she could do was take this one day at a time.

* * *

It was one of those days for Layla - the kind where all she could do was traipse around stuck in daydreams about ex-boyfriends and disastrous romances, while cringing at the way she had wasted her life away. She didn't particularly like to think back on her past mistakes, but with no job or particular errand to run, it didn't take much for her to revert back to the topic from time to time.

There were two men in-particular that she thought of when casting her mind back to her dating days. One had been her first love and the other had been the wrong guy, but someone who had taught her a lot about love.

Layla entered the world of dating at 18 just after leaving college. All of her time up until then was dedicated to her studies, as she had wanted to get into a particularly good university and needed good grades to do so. When she had some downtime it was spent in the dance studio her father had turned the spare room of their house into; she was passionate about dancing and whenever she was at her happiest, or her saddest, this was where she went to express such emotion.

With relatively little knowledge about boys except that of tv shows and books, she met Wade Barrett at a friend's party, took one look at him when he approached her for a chat... and decided he wasn't the one for her. He had a smirk she didn't quite trust and her mother had told her all about boys who smirked in that way. They were no good.

Blowing him off then had only fuelled Wade's fire and for the next couple of months she was chased by him, but in a pleasant and amusing way. Eventually she relented when he visited her place of work, and when he took her out for their official first date, it turned out that she wasn't entirely immune from his dangerous smirk after all.

They fell in love quickly, although Layla didn't realise she was in love until after their relationship had ended. The split was inevitable - both were heading to universities miles away from the other and a long distance deal simply wouldn't suffice. It took a while for her to accept this, but she finally did, and they said an emotional goodbye and then turned their backs on each other one last time.

University took up most of Layla's time, meaning she was back to ignoring boys and focusing on getting good results again. Shortly after graduating with a 2:1, she and her family made the big move over to America, where she signed up for a dance programme and met Eve. It took a while to settle into such a drastic culture and life change, but dating become an option once she finally did.

Enter _The Wrong Guy._

By all means, Cody Rhodes looked perfect on paper. He was well-spoken; handsome; a real go-getter at life. Wade's smirk had been dangerous, but Cody's was seductive. Layla was enticed by him almost immediately. They dated for a while, finding they had things in common, and he showed her some great American sights that she hadn't known existed before. The couple got along well for the most part and it was easy to be with him.

Easy... but not entirely satisfactory.

Sometimes a relationship can be going well but not well enough and nothing can be done about it. Layla and Cody had put their all into their relationship but there was just nowhere left to go. Stuck at a dead end, they confronted the issue reluctantly and - just like that - it was all over. Although there was a certain sadness in their break-up, it was mostly relief that Layla felt, and when she ran into him months later out with a new girl on his arm, she felt only happiness for him.

There had been a string of guys since then and relationships - if they could be called that - that just hadn't worked out for whatever reason. Wade had been the only person she'd truly loved, and she often wondered what would have become of them if they hadn't been separated.

Love was a tricky business, she felt, but one she could never quite stay away from.

She had no doubt that if the task of finding love in the city had failed her, then it would be no different for her here. She knew she would try not to think about getting into a relationship but that ultimately she wouldn't stop hoping that it could happen for her. Call her crazy - or just hopelessly romantic - but she just knew that there was someone out there for her.

But who was this someone?

The sound of the front doors slamming caught Layla's attention quickly. It was probably AJ, off to meet Kaitlyn for their lunch date, or the guys going to collect something from their van. Just like AJ had the unfavourable nickname of 'crazy', 'stargazer' was hers. The British woman had an affinity for drifting off into daydreams - something her friends noticed quickly about her - and forgetting where she was and what she was doing.

She shook her head and returned to the present moment, taking the vegetable soup she'd heated up almost ten minutes ago now out of the microwave and retreating to the living area to take a comfortable seat. In minutes the television was turned on and she was flicking through various channels in hope of finding something to distract her.

_Please let me get this job soon. _She mused, miserably. _God knows I need it._

* * *

"We have got to tell Eve that we found a _Starbucks. _She's going to go nuts."

"I can already imagine the look on her face - that girl loves _Starbucks _like you love comic books. A crazy amount."

"Or like you love moustaches."

"Touché."

AJ and Kaitlyn were convened around a table just outside the popular establishment and enjoying the sunshine the warm day offered. The latter had already talked about her new job and what her work colleagues were like, so now the pair were just making small talk, happy enough to be in each other's company until she had to get back.

"Justin and Derrick should be done with the rooms soon," said AJ, a hint of a knowing smile on her face. "I can't wait to see the finished design. Those walls will be—"

"As black as your soul."

"Let's hope so."

The two smiled at each other, but for AJ, her smile dropped first. She found she had to look away to try and compose herself.

The truth was that she'd heard the statement "as black as your soul" before... but not from Kaitlyn. A former flame had used it to describe her. He was someone she had put all of her time into - someone who then used her adoration and love for him against her, and found a way to manipulate her until she was left as a shell of the person she used to be. He had altered her life drastically and driven her to the point of insanity, and while the nickname _crazy_ now only relatively niggled at her, the true meaning behind it still stung.

Kaitlyn glanced over at her friend after noticing her quiet mood and knew in an instant just who she was thinking about. Holding back a sigh, she made to say something—it would have been along the lines of him having no place in her life now—but she was distracted suddenly by someone behind AJ about to walk into the coffee shop.

Blonde hair? Check. Hazel eyes? Check. That crooked smile as she laughed with someone over the phone? Definitely check. Her heartbeat quickened. Standing in front of her was her biological mother, looking slightly older but every bit as beautiful as she did in the one photo Kaitlyn had had to go on for the past year.

What would happen if she called out to her? Would Kaitlyn be recognisable to her mother? Would Katrina Robertson feel the same, odd way upon seeing her as she currently did staring at her now?

All this and more she wanted to know, but then Katrina disappeared into _Starbucks_ and Kaitlyn's feet stayed glued to the floor in fear. Just like that the moment was over and she was back to staring at AJ, somewhat dumbfounded, and watching with detached interest as her best friend collected her things together.

"Alright, I'm off to do a little window shopping." Clearly, the brunette was over her little moody spell. "See you later tonight."

"Sure, sure... have fun."

AJ stared at her for a short moment, confused, but decided not to press into the curiosity of her best friend's odd mood. It wasn't like she hadn't been in one of those just minutes ago thinking of her ex-boyfriend. Well, ex-fiancé, not that it was something she liked to remember.

She waited until Kaitlyn was on her feet, fist-bumped her in their usual greeting/goodbye fashion, and then disappeared in the direction of the centre of town.

Left alone, the blonde nervously approached the window, hoping to catch another glimpse of her biological mother. Katrina Robertson was nowhere to be found in clear sight, so she headed back to the hardware store instead, knowing that her lunch hour was nearly up anyway.

_So I've seen her... but how do I approach her? What do I say? How do I introduce myself? Or should I get to know her as a stranger before I let her know who I am? Maybe she would know who I was with just one look at me..._

She realised that she had spent so long planning on finding her mother that she had no idea what to do now that she had. The walk back to work wasn't particularly a comfortable one, and by the time she was back in the smelly locker room and putting her things away, Kaitlyn realised that she would now have to develop the plan a little bit more.

* * *

**A/N: **A bit of background info put into this update. Stay tuned for more!


	8. Baby Steps

_- Baby Steps -_

* * *

The staff room dynamic always takes time to get used to when you're new on the job. Thankfully, it was relatively easy for Eve to settle in with the people she worked with. They were not only friendly but chilled too and there was a real sense of a tight-knit community between her colleagues that she could feel whenever she stepped into the room.

Today she was surrounded by a bunch of faces: Brie, Daniel, Phil, and Nikki Bella, twin sister of Brie whom Eve was confused to meet at first before understanding that she was not seeing double. The reason she hadn't been introduced to Nikki - either here or at the Resos' event - could be blamed on the fact she had been out of town visiting her boyfriend, John Cena, and had only just arrived back here late last night.

She and Eve sat together now with _Starbucks _containers in their hands. The brunette's hysteria at Kaitlyn's reveal that there was indeed a store in town was unparalleled, and the caramel macchiato she sipped on tasted heavenly on her lips. It was also her second of the day.

"So Eve, Brie tells me that you've already got a new _friend _from the classes you're teaching."

The playful smirk on Nikki's lips had her turning to Brie and she innocently shrugged in response to Eve's silent accusation. She knew what this was about and was keen to dispel any rumours flying around the staff room regarding it.

"Zack's a sweet guy but there's nothing going on."

Brie released a snort of laughter and said, "He bought you flowers." She pointed to a vase of colourful chrysanthemums on the windowsill.

"He's just... welcoming." It sounded like a pathetic excuse even to her ears. "Let's talk about something else."

"The guy's got a crush."

Talking about something else clearly wasn't an option.

Truth be told, Eve was aware of Zack Ryder's crush on her. It was hard not to be when a guy who only came in to drop off/pick up his sister kept staring and grabbed any opportunity to speak with her. And the flowers? Well, it was hardly rocket science...

"You've been here three days and already you have an admirer. There must be something special about you."

She was flattered by Nikki's comment, but Phil - or "Punk" - let out a scoff under his breath. This was a gesture only she appeared to notice. Until then he had shown no signs of listening to the conversation let alone being interested in it. That scoff signified something and she wanted to find out what.

"Got a problem there, Punk?"

He turned to her. "Me?"

"I don't know anyone else in the room who does."

"Funny - I was just thinking I don't know anyone else in this room as bland as you." If his one-sided smirk was meant to sweeten the insult it failed miserably.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

The atmosphere had shifted noticeably. "Guys..." Daniel warned.

"Slim, brunette, expensive style, whitest teeth I've ever seen—"

"I like to look good. So what?"

"To cover up the fact that there's nothing interesting inside."

She broke free of his calculated look to stare down at the ground. Nikki placed a hand on her arm gently, believing the woman was upset, but then Eve looked back up at him with a hardened expression on her face. She _was_ upset; this painful accusation was something she'd had to deal with before and it wasn't pleasant to hear it again just when she thought it was all over.

But she wasn't the girl next door any more, was she? She'd had to learn to stand up for herself.

"Don't make the mistake of thinking you know me. I'm new to this town and this job but I have no problem defending myself against discrimination no matter what it costs me."

"Discrimination?" Punk echoed in disbelief, starting to laugh.

"Yes, discrimination. It comes in all shapes and sizes in case you didn't know." Eve bristled.

"Oh, so I'm the villain now? That's interesting."

"No-one is calling you a villain, Punk." Brie shot him a warning look. Glancing from him to Eve, she advised, "Let's calm down. You clearly haven't gotten off on the right foot but maybe all you need to do is have a long, honest conversation and get past whatever this issue is. A hostile workplace isn't ideal."

The brunette sighed in response, thinking that she ought to concede. After all, her frustration towards him was mostly down to a problematic past that had contributed to the very different person she was today. Phil Brooks was just in the firing line - a perfect pin-up for the person she was really angry with. "Look, I'm—"

The apology she intended to give was cut short when he said, "All I know is that women like you walk around like you own the place, flashing those devious little smiles and treading over everyone who gets in your way with your hooker heels. No regard for anyone."

The venom in his voice was unmistakable, and the silence palpable.

She wanted to laugh at the absurdity of that statement. Perhaps she would have done if she wasn't full of such anger.

Nikki looked at Punk with discomfort, while Brie's shoulders lowered in defeat and Daniel looked at his friend with concern. She had been warned before that he had his own troubles, but Eve was about to make it clear that so did everyone else and he wasn't the exception.

"Don't make the mistake of thinking you know me. I'm not sure who it was that broke your heart and made you this bitter but they obviously did a number on you to make you think that every other woman is the same."

Calmly, she added, "I'm sorry that you think that way about me in-particular but it's not true and you should know that. I'm _so _much more to the eye than you think."

Punk didn't care to respond. He was stung by her comment, she could see that much for herself, and all he could really bring himself to do was run his teeth over his lips in frustration despite wanting to say more and turn his glare to the floor. Eve muttered her excuses and ignored Brie's sympathetic look to leave the room and be by herself for the remainder of her lunch hour.

It took her far longer to recover from the argument than she expected. In fact, it was only after texting back and forth with Layla about the out-of-nowhere situation and getting the reassurance that she couldn't always keep it together and that it was _okay _for her to defend herself that she calmed down.

She didn't get along with one guy - so what? Some people just weren't meant to mesh together.

* * *

Paige had finally been given the opportunity to have a one-on-one talk with Hunter - albeit it being only a fifteen minute conversation in his office - and this was the sentence she had come away with.

_"You're going to be a star one day. Mark my words."_

What she had really wanted was to ask him about _his _career and how it felt to be a wrestling legend in his own right, but the conversation always reverberated back to her and what she was to do with _hers. _It had all been very one-sided. Nevertheless, the in-progress wrestler was charmed by his compliments and had walked out of the office with a smile on her face that was certain to stick for a while.

There was a lovely feeling to be had in knowing you were on the right path and exceeding expectations of others at the same time.

Now, ready to head home with that knowledge, she swung her duffel bag over her shoulder and exited the locker room to head for the bus stop. Many of the talents were still training and she assumed they would be until the late, late hours of the day. Of them, Paige spotted a familiar face - one that had watched her during her own session a few days ago.

She was struck again by her words to Corey from that day: that it helped to have mutual respect for the people you worked alongside. She also remembered suggesting watching one of this matches sometime. With relatively little else to do today besides call home to give them an update, would it be so time-consuming to take a seat and watch him at work? Maybe it was time to heed her own advice.

Paige slipped through the door unnoticed and took a vacant seat to watch the action in the ring.

Corey looked to be in his element as he encircled his opponent, eyes sharply attuned to the man with two-toned hair. From a brief meeting with all the current talent here, she knew him as Seth Rollins; he spent most of his time here and otherwise worked at the local hardware store as a means of supporting himself. The only reason he stuck out to her was because of his hair and its resemblance to Kaitlyn's.

The two men worked well together, as if they'd spent a lot of time with each other before in the ring. She was intrigued by every move; every counter-attack; every submission; every moment. Her attention always drifted back to Corey and she couldn't help but think the same thing each time: he was made for this business. Much like her, Corey Graves was dedicated to making it to the big time, and that showed in the fluidity of his moves and his concentration.

The session was abruptly halted half an hour of watching later.

"Alright man, I'm calling time. I've gotta get back for my shift anyway." Seth was breathless but animated, pumping his hand against Corey's shoulder to show his respect for their work. "Same time next week?"

"Hell yeah."

Seth nodded at her as he passed by and she offered him a compliment on his work in return. Her voice caught Corey's attention, prompting him to wrap a towel around his shoulders and exit the ring to join her. "So you followed through with your promise to watch a training session of mine after all."

Paige stood in an attempt to level his height. "I never promised you anything."

"Well I'm honoured you're here anyway." He laughed. "What did you think?"

"You were good."

"You sound pained to admit that."

"Maybe I am. Consider yourself lucky - it's hard to get a compliment out of me." A smirk was slow in making its way onto her features. There was something about this guy that got at her in an unexpected way. "Anyway, I'm out of here. See you tomorrow."

"Hey, hold on." He called after her and she turned, responsive. "Do you really think that's how it works? I watch one of your sessions, you watch one of mine and then we suddenly respect each other? C'mon, this is a work-in-progress kinda thing."

"What do you suggest happens next?"

"You get to know me and you get to know the people I work with. You can't just walk in and out of here every day and keep to yourself. Promotes a bad image."

"You say that like you've done it before."

Corey shrugged. "Tried and tested. I've always prided myself on being able to work better alone - which is true by the way. I just made the mistake of coinciding that with my private life too. Let me tell you now, it's easier to go through all of this with someone by your side."

"Well as much as I'd like to hold hands and sing kumbaya with everyone, I don't have time for that." Paige quipped, only to grow more serious as she added, "I don't want to get too comfortable here. I'm okay with having the odd friend - I suppose I need one - but I _am _the type of person who keeps to myself. I prefer it that way."

"And I can tell. So let's take baby steps."

"Baby steps?"

"Baby steps." He confirmed and started walking ahead. She was left no choice but to follow in his footsteps to hear him out. "How about this? _We _get to know each other first before I introduce you to anyone else. Think of me as your tour guide for this town."

"We'll do that by...?" It was a prompt for more information.

"I know you take the bus back to your fancy mansion. My car's out front - I'll give you a ride. We can talk on the way about anything: music, movies, books. That's how we get to know each other."

Paige thought about this for a moment, intrigued. She wondered why Corey was so friendly towards her when his persona obviously boasted otherwise, but then realised that she was doing _it _again. She was holding people out by arm's length because she had issues with trust. It hadn't helped her make friends throughout school and life back in England, and she was certain it wouldn't here unless she learned to let go a little.

"The bus does smell weird." She shrugged eventually. "Okay, fine. I'll take the ride home and we can talk. Just don't expect us to suddenly become best friends."

As he headed for the locker room to change, Corey smirked. "Trust me, I don't. It will be an adventure though."

She couldn't help but agree on this. But would attempting to make a friend in Corey Graves be a good adventure or a bad one?

* * *

**A/N: **Here's the next update. Anyone have a favourite character so far?


	9. Say Yes

_- Say Yes_ -

* * *

"Eve, we're leaving in five minutes - with or without you!"

This was bellowed upstairs ten minutes ago now. Regardless of the threat, Eve had continued to take her leisurely time getting ready and for good reason too; they were all still waiting around for her when she finally made her appearance, as she knew they would be. A confident smirk touched upon her lips at their attempts at stern expressions. They wouldn't have left without her anyway because she was the only one who'd bothered to look up the directions for where they were going.

_Jerry's _wasn't a difficult spot to get to. One bus ride and a two-minute walk into town was all it would take to meet up with the guys from Kaitlyn's work for their Friday evening hang-out. They would be fashionably late now thanks to Eve, but the girls' hadn't expected anything less.

Once they were out of the door and on their way, Kaitlyn commented to her, "I can't believe I was able to persuade you to come out tonight. I thought for sure you'd want to spend it in the bath with one of your fashion magazines."

"It was a tempting idea but I've been feeling a little stressed from work lately, so this seemed like the perfect excuse to let my hair down."

"Well I'm glad. You can help me tease AJ about how she's going to act around Justin."

The woman in question was by their side in an instant. "I heard that," she began in a sing-song voice.

"You were meant to," replied Kaitlyn, in that same tone.

"Just so you're aware..." AJ had to trail off for a moment to adjust her voice back to normal. Without singing, she remarked, "You might think I have a thing for Gabriel but I don't."

Layla was quick to pick up on a minor detail then. "Distancing yourself from him by using his last name huh? That's interesting."

"Hey, let's just talk about something else."

Thankfully for her, the others were able to do just that. Kaitlyn and Layla discussed life back in the city while Eve and AJ went on to talk about the former's hostile situation with the 'jerk' from work. Their involvement in these conversations made the journey seem like a shorter one; each of them were surprised when their feet landed on the doorstep of _Jerry's._

The guys they were looking for were easy to find. In fact, it was Heath's loud hollering reverberating around the small bar after winning a game of pool against Justin that alerted the new arrivals of just where they were. The four made their way to the back where Kaitlyn introduced her work colleagues to her friends and vice-versa.

"Now that's out of the way, I'm heading to the bar for the next round. Anyone wanna join me?"

"I will." Layla nodded at Derrick and turned to her friends. "The usual?"

After confirming this, AJ fixated on the pool table, and, as it was getting set up, asked, "Are any of you actually any good at this?"

"My boy Justin's pretty good." Jimmy Uso's hands clamped down on his friend's shoulders.

Heath snorted. "When he's not getting his ass whooped by me."

"Why?" Justin turned it around on her. "How are you at pool?"

"Good would be an understatement." Kaitlyn answered for her, and AJ couldn't help but smile.

"I'm good too." Eve asserted. "So how about doubles? Me, AJ... versus Justin and a partner of his choosing."

"Deal. And I choose Heath."

"It doesn't matter who you choose." AJ brushed close to Justin, taking his cue stick in a swift move and then walking past him. Her little smirk deepening, she teased, "You're still going to lose."

He turned in place to find her gaze again. "Yeah we'll see." He replied, not quite managing to conceal the smile on his face.

* * *

"So Layla, how do the four of you know each other?"

Ordering drinks for a group of ten plus people understandably took a long time to prepare. As the bartenders weaved around each other to get it done, it only made sense for Derrick and Layla to fill in the silence while they waited.

"Oh um, AJ, Kaitlyn and Eve all went to university together. AJ and Kaitlyn were already best friends but they kept in close touch with Eve after graduation. I moved from London to America almost seven years ago now and met Eve through a dance thing. She introduced me to everyone and the rest is..."

"History?"

"Yep. Pretty much."

"How are you finding the town?" Derrick asked and turned so he could rest his elbows behind him on the counter and lean comfortably. He looked around at the familiar sights he was used to. "Are you bored of it yet?"

"Not of the town - it's beautiful here. I'm just bored of doing nothing. I've applied for a job at the local middle school but I'm not sure if I'm going to get it. Here's hoping anyway."

"I'll drink to that." Turning again, his eyes landed on a tray of drinks. "And oh look, I can now."

Layla laughed. "Kait's right - you are funny."

He seemed to perk up at this. "She talked about me?"

Truthfully, the blonde had said that both Derrick _and _Justin were funny when discussing her colleagues, but Layla couldn't bring herself to mention that. She had a soft spot for people whose crushes on others were so obvious and it was quite clear to her that Derrick Bateman had a little bit of an interest in Kaitlyn.

If Derrick wanted to keep his crush under wraps after that, he succeeded. His attention was soon on a returning Seth Rollins from the restroom and he called to him with a loud whistle to help carry the drinks over. "Put those muscles to use, Rollins. Or are you too tired from wrestling?" He teased his friend good-naturedly.

Layla angled around to greet Seth, only to catch a glimpse of someone else in the corner of her eye. In a booth to her right, one man sat alone with his head down staring into the bottom of an empty glass. He looked pensive, like a loner, but that wasn't what had caught her attention; it was the large tribal sleeve tattoo that ran down his right arm. This man with his long dark hair and brooding look seemed out of place in a friendly place like this.

Perhaps that was what was fascinating her.

"Oh hey, you don't want to get involved with all that." Seth had somehow materialised beside her during her staring session and she broke away from it now to take in his concerned expression. "I used to be friends with that guy but... well let's just say that he's got his issues. Better to stay away." Then he grabbed the tray of drinks she was supposed to carry and walked back to the pool tables.

Feeling confused about what _that _was supposed to mean, the British woman glanced back to the mystery-shrouded man... and found he was staring right back at her. Those eyes were so piercing, so intense, that she couldn't help but be mesmerised for a moment or so. Then she felt she had to look away from the seriousness of it all, and without much else to do at the bar, she followed Seth and Derrick to where everyone else was.

"Is everything okay?" Kaitlyn asked after taking her eyes off the game at hand and seeing the expression on her friend's face.

"Oh yeah, fine." She nodded, adding a bubbly smile for effect. Layla worked her way towards Seth. "Okay, I'm not saying I'm interested in him—"

"Sure," said Seth, in such a way to suggest he didn't believe her.

"But at least tell me his name if nothing else?"

The guy sighed at the request. After casting a long glance over to him, he turned back to Layla, a strict expression on his features. "That, Layla, is Roman Reigns."

* * *

In the end, the doubles game between Eve, AJ, Heath and Justin was a pretty close one. Those watching were intrigued if not amused by the competitive spirit of all four who circled the table and knew whomever the winners were would feel good about themselves, unlike the losers unable to ever live it down.

A lengthy forty or so minutes later, these boastful winners were declared and the whole bar was now aware of who they were on account of how loudly it was announced. "Suck it, losers!" AJ was less than graceful in the sportsmanship area - something which both Layla and Kaitlyn had to laugh at.

Eve didn't behave in the same way, but it didn't stop a mischievous smirk from spreading across her face as she shook Heath's hand and remarked, "Good game, boys. Just not quite good enough."

Heath Slater considered himself to be a master at pool so he was quite dumbfounded by the end result of it all. The man raked a hand through his ginger locks now, eyeing the table in disbelief as _it _had performed some sort of trickery on him, while beside him Justin simply looked impressed by the girls'. This wasn't a surprise, as that was the expression he'd worn since the start of the game, although it was mostly aimed in AJ's direction.

Kaitlyn had noticed from the sidelines, but wasn't sure if it was because of her skills or her in general. Now, with her best friend back by her side, she nudged her subtly and mouthed something about him. The smaller woman made it clear that she was rolling her eyes but the blonde hadn't failed in seeing the pink tint that suddenly appeared on her cheeks with the cheeky comment.

Another round of pool was set up and this time it was a singles match - Kaitlyn against Seth. Derrick announced it as 'the battle of the two-toned twins', which brought a rise of laughter around the group, and from then on the mood only got better. Both groups seemed to be gelling well together. Eve settled into conversation with Layla, while AJ cheered on her best friend from the sidelines, much like Kaitlyn had done for her earlier.

By standing on her own it was only a matter of time before someone came to join her side. That someone was Justin Gabriel.

She knew she was a little tipsy by now; that was the trouble with being a lightweight. "Hi," she said, a little quietly, as if in fear of what else she might say to him due to the alcohol in her system.

"Hey." He returned the greeting, then looked back to where the action was and folded his arms across his chest. "That was a good game before. Heath still can't believe you managed to pot the black. He said the angle looked impossible."

"Never underestimate me, I guess."

"I never would with you." He muttered. "So, how are you finding the black room? Do you like it?"

Ah, her black bedroom. AJ had been pleased when all the painting was finished and had stood in awe of it long after Justin and Derrick left to head back to the hardware store. This was what she'd wanted for her own room since she was a teenager and now she had it... except there was one thing. It _was _a little suffocating like Eve had argued it would be, and also turned out to be a little intimidating when it turned dark outside and made the room seem the same way.

It wasn't something she would admit freely, but AJ had ended up sleeping with her light on for the past few nights, despite telling herself not to be such a scaredy-cat. But even if black was _just_ a colour, it was still a dominant one - too dominant for her bedroom anyway.

"Oh yeah, I actually love it!"

Glancing over at Justin, she realised that her answer had sounded too confident to the both of them and judged this by the smirk he was not doing a very good job of hiding away. He knew her gaze was on him and turned to face her, a challenging look on his face. Justin didn't have to say anything to her for her to suddenly say, "Oh my God, I hate it. I hate it so much."

His smirk could no longer be hidden. "I thought you would. Lucky for you, I know a way to fix it."

"You do?"

"Yeah, add a design to it. I noticed you like pink and black together - the converses. When I'm next on shift I could look for a pink pattern or stencils to lighten it up a bit for you."

She only had to think about it for a few seconds before exclaiming, "That would actually be perfect."

"And you know what else you could do?"

"What's that?"

He turned to her fully, his smirk disappearing in favour of a more serious expression. "You could go out on a date with me."

"I could... what...?"

AJ felt like her breath had just been knocked out of her. After he repeated the words, they echoed in her mind for a decent amount of time, still not making any sense to her. Was he really asking her out on a date? It wasn't that she didn't believe it was possible; the question just hadn't been presented to her in a long, long time. And the last time someone had asked her out on a date? Well, that had led to a relationship that had destroyed her emotionally...

Sensing someone else's gaze on her, AJ found herself quickly looking away and at Kaitlyn, who was not paying attention to Seth's shot but smiling supportively at her instead. There was a silent question passed from her to the blonde: _What should I do? _Kaitlyn grinned with that big, crooked smile of hers and mouthed two words back.

_Say yes._

But she couldn't surely? Even if she did like Justin Gabriel in that way, although _of course _she didn't because he had almost knocked her out in their first meeting and was generally annoying, it just wasn't feasible for her to accept. She was not in the best place emotionally and she'd only just moved to this town and it wasn't appropriate and—

"Yes."

That was funny - the word sounded like it had come from her mouth. When Justin smiled at her, clearly pleased, she realised it had. _Oh my God, _she thought to herself in slow realisation, _I've just agreed to go on a date with... the comic book crusher. _

* * *

**A/N:** Stay tuned for more...


	10. You Again

_- You Again _-

* * *

Returning to work after Friday's night out was an amusing experience for Kaitlyn - not least because those shots and endless rounds of drinks caught up with the guys quickly by the end of the evening. Words spilled from their liquor-loosened lips to give her some interesting gossip, or _ammunition_ as she liked to call it. The moment her ears heard it she knew she would be storing the information away and looking forward to the day where their secrets were revealed with appropriate teasing.

Today she was working alongside Jey and Seth as a cashier and was disappointed to have no special leverage over the two, as their secrets - if they had any - hadn't been shared with her that evening. But that wouldn't stop her from trying to weasel information out of them anyway.

After serving her last customer, she glanced over at Seth. "So, you and Layla seemed to be talking a lot at _Jerry's. _Anything to report there?"

"Nothing, Inspector Clueless." He confirmed with a quirk to his expression. "She was asking me about this other guy she was clearly interested in."

Jey narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Are you trying to set them up together?"

"I give my friends enough credit to set themselves up - they don't need my help."

"Your friend, Eve... she seemed confident enough." Seth recalled the brunette easily.

"Oh yeah, she's definitely confident."

He took notice of the little smirk to adorn her features, then leaned forward on his elbows. "I was surprised that Paige wasn't there. I thought the five of you would arrive together or something."

"How do you know Paige?" The blonde asked, confused.

"I see her at the wrestling centre when I'm down there. Sometimes I think she's there all the time; she's definitely dedicated to her training sessions. Wait." He said after a moment, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I just..." _Didn't know she was a wrestler. _But the rest of the thought pattern abandoned her when she realised that saying it out loud would be to admit that she didn't know one of the very people she was living with. Finally she remarked, "I just didn't know you knew her. I don't exactly know much about her. The set up for living in that house is still weird."

"So you don't get on with her?"

"No, it's not that... actually it's not like I _do _either. She made it clear to Layla when she arrived that she wasn't here to make friends." The blonde shrugged. "We keep our distance if I'm honest."

Seth nodded. "Well Paige seems alright to me... and she has a friend in Corey Graves at the wrestling facility, so I wouldn't feel too guilty about it."

She might have replied to say she didn't feel guilty as, in fact, Paige was the one to initiate the distance in the first place. For the short time they were at the barbecue together, the British woman hadn't bothered to get to know them despite the few stray questions tossed her way, which she answered only vaguely. What was the point of getting to know someone who clearly didn't want to be known?

Before she could say anything as such, Justin appeared from out of nowhere with something tucked under his arm. "Hey Kaitlyn, can I ask you a question about AJ?"

"Sure."

"I was looking through the wall stencils we have that come in pink. Do you think she'd like these?"

The design he was holding up was a cute one - a selection of small butterflies in varying shades of pink, mostly darker versions. It was subtle enough not to be considered too girly for AJ's taste but big enough to make a difference to her black walls.

"Looks good, I think she'd like it."

Jey said, "I hear you've scored a date with her Saturday night."

Justin offered up a smile that suggested he just couldn't hide it. Kaitlyn grinned at this, if only for a brief moment. She was happy for her best friend to accept a date with a decent guy and knew she would be hovering near the front door when AJ returned from their date, hoping to hear all the gossip first hand before the others asked.

She was also aware that while a part of her was excited, the other part of her was anxious.

"Hey Justin, can I talk to you for a sec?"

When he stepped closer to her and she leaned in close, Jey and Seth exchanged wary looks, before realising that whatever was about to be said was none of their business. They returned to work easily when new customers came to them with baskets full of various items. It was enough to keep them occupied.

"I just wanted to give you a bit of advice." She was inwardly cringing at her behaviour; AJ wouldn't be too pleased to hear her say these next words. They still spilled from her mouth anyway. "Be careful with her. I know you're one of the good guys but she's... I don't know, I guess fragile would be the best way to describe it. She's been hurt before so..."

"I get it, Kaitlyn, and you're a good friend for looking out for her like this. But trust me," he added, smiling, "I wouldn't hurt her. Not on purpose anyway. It'll be fine."

His reassurance on the matter seemed trustworthy enough but she remained hesitant. She knew she was being too cautious over a first date but she had seen this happen before: that first date, falling in love, AJ getting her heart broken.

That heartbroken feeling ran much deeper for her friend than it did for others. It almost destroyed her and sometimes Kaitlyn had been on the receiving end of some scathing insults. All was forgiven now - just never forgotten. Her words to Justin were not only a precursor to how he should treat her but also how he should expect to be treated in return.

A sigh escaped her as she returned to work. Maybe she was worrying too much. With this and thinking about the next step to take with her biological mother she was bound to feel more stressed than normal. _Just relax._

Putting on a bright smile, Kaitlyn greeted her next customer, telling herself to drop the issue for now.

* * *

_Buzz... buzz..._

This morning when Paige woke it wasn't the sound of her alarm that caused her eyelids to open up; it was the feel of the phone that vibrated from its resting place on her chest. She dug into the bed with her elbows, pushing herself up, and blinked slowly... once, twice.

Hadn't she been in this very position late last night texting her brother about her training sessions? The sunlight pouring through the gap in her curtains certainly told her it was morning time and it occurred to her now that she must have fallen asleep unexpectedly.

Turning off her alarm, she dropped her phone onto the bedside table, before rising and stretching out. She ached but the familiar bone-tired feeling made her smile - she was only getting stronger and better in herself. The goal she was looking to achieve was starting to become a reality. It was with this positive mentality that she showered, dressed and headed downstairs to prepare a breakfast of champions.

Her smile faltered a little when she came face-to-face with AJ in the kitchen. The other woman was sitting at the island counter with a stool pulled up, a fork for her breakfast in one hand and her other rested on the mouse pad of her laptop. They greeted each other quickly and silently and soon AJ was focusing again on her laptop screen and Paige was looking for utensils.

While the low hum of the radio in the background provided some comfort from the silence, Paige still felt like something needed to be said - and it had to come from her.

"I should have the money soon for bills." She started awkwardly, grabbing attention quickly. "I know Layla left a note to discuss stuff like that and in case you were wondering..."

"I wasn't."

"Okay."

"Okay." AJ nodded. She adjusted her glasses and watched as her housemate took out a frying pan and eggs. Clearly they were going to be in the same vicinity for a while. "We've actually decided to set up a joint account for stuff - you know, house matters. I'm going to the bank later to finalise it but I could always add you in."

Paige nodded. "It would be easier to pay it straight from my account than to hand over cash each month."

"Exactly. I'll give you the number for the bank and you can give them your details."

"Yeah. Or I could come with you today and sort it out in person."

The surprised look that crossed AJ's face at her suggestion was easy to spot and Paige didn't blame her for the reaction. This was the friendliest she'd been all week; on other rare occasions of bumping into them she'd made it clear she was keeping her distance. To offer to go somewhere and spend time with one of them must be an interesting new development to AJ.

"Sure. I'll be leaving in a couple of hours."

"Cool."

"... Cool." AJ echoed.

After giving a small, polite smile, Paige began cooking her breakfast while AJ returned to hers. The former felt a little more relaxed now and listened to the news on the radio while she shuffled around. There was a certain freeness in her usually rigid moves, and she thought it might have something to do with letting her guard down a little bit.

* * *

Whitehall Middle School was an impressive sight to behold.

Layla stood in front of it now, amazed, and not sure whether this was down to its beauty or the fact that she'd finally received the call she was waiting all this time for. It certainly caught her off-guard this morning when she was woken from her lazy sleep and put to her paces - her ability to dress quickly and get out of the house in a matter of minutes was an impeccable trait.

That had been this morning but now it was mid-afternoon and she was still here. What she hadn't known this morning was that they'd wanted to snap her up right away but had to follow through with procedure and check her references. The lengthy period meant putting a dampener on making that call until now, but the British woman couldn't have been more thrilled. To be offered the job of an assistant teacher and with a good starting salary made this the best day ever for Layla.

How worth the wait it had all been. No more complaining or moaning; just learning the ropes and getting used to her new job.

She whipped out her phone and went straight to Eve's number to send a text. _I can't believe this is happening. Glass of wine later on with the girls' to celebrate? Xx _Then putting it away, she looked up again, shaking her head. She couldn't wait to get started properly.

The bell rang out suddenly to signal the end of the day and a bunch of kids appeared quickly either with friends, by themselves or with phones out talking to someone. Layla felt her age when three girls passed her giggling about one boy in their class who _obviously _had a crush on one of them. Hadn't that been her years ago back in England with her own childhood friends?

Remembering that she had a meeting to attend to get to know the teacher she would be working alongside, Michelle McCool, Layla made to head inside to find the right room. A throwaway glance at the parking lot had her stopping as she reached the doors, as she noticed a face from the bar the other night, staring across the green in her general direction.

What was Roman Reigns doing here?

The answer came moments later when a young girl came over to him with one headphone stuck in her ear and an indifferent look on her face. Layla saw Roman sigh at the cold expression she gave him and then open the car door for her, not that she thanked him, slamming it in his face instead, before heading over to the driver's seat.

Their eyes met just as he opened the door. He gave her a brief look - curiosity passing from her side of things, indifference passing from his, much like the look the girl had given him seconds before. But the intensity of his gaze was still there. What must he think of her in her smart business suit when on Friday evening she was in much more attractive clothing? When Roman was safely inside the car, he drove off quickly at a dangerous speed, leaving her to watch after him for a moment.

All Seth had given her on Friday was his name. As she walked back inside to the staff room, Layla knew she would endeavour to find out more about him.

* * *

**A/N: **More to come...


	11. Closer

_- Closer -_

* * *

When a weary-eyed Paige emerged from Whitehall Creek early that morning, Corey knew exactly what it would take to wake her up in time for her training session, and grinned at the relieved look that flashed across her face when he waved a bagel and cup of coffee at her from where he was waiting for her in his car.

Slipping into the passenger's seat, she took the items eagerly, remarking, "I could hug you right now."

"Ha. That would be a first."

"You're a funny guy, you know that?" She took a sip of the hot coffee and almost gave a happy sigh, before remembering the company and thinking better of it. "I just didn't get much sleep last night. Someone kept me up."

"Oh, I see."

"No, Graves. I hear that tone and just... no." Paige had to laugh at the thought. "I spend all my time at the centre and I'm not social enough to date - not that I want to. So let's nip that one in the bud."

Corey smirked, amused. "Fine. So why were you up so late?"

The British woman shot a glance at her place of residence and realised she was feeling tempted to roll her eyes. It was difficult living with four other people she hardly knew, and especially so when one of them stayed up playing video games and creating unnecessary noise.

When she said as much to the man beside her, he asked, "Are you ever going to get along with those girls?"

Although he'd meant it as a rhetorical question she thought about the answer anyway. Paige knew that last night's disturbance had come from AJ's room - what surprised her was how forgiving she felt towards her despite the interruption to her sleep. While she didn't think they were close to becoming friends, after their trip to the bank together, the wrestler was starting to see her in another, less harsh light.

AJ Lee was alright to be around and that was a refreshing thought to have about one of her housemates.

"I almost forgot to say: I have a surprise for you."

"I don't like surprises."

"Why doesn't that shock me? But you'll like this one."

"There's only one way to find out."

He took his view away from the road for a moment to stare back at her. "You've been talking about needing a job right?"

"Yeah..."

"Just so happens that my brother is looking for someone to work shifts at his music store. There's an interview with your name on it if you want it."

Paige stared at him for a long while... perhaps longer than she should have but it wasn't like she could help it. Corey Graves was an enigma. How could someone's outer appearance clash so much with their actual persona? _Never judge a book by its cover_, she reminded herself.

"Listen, that's a nice thing to do but I don't want to be given a free ride. I'd rather earn a job."

"Which is what I expected and that's why you're being given an interview instead of the actual job. Dan was happy to just give it to you since he trusts my judgement but I knew you'd have an issue with it. Seems like the kind of person you are."

"So you got me an interview."

He echoed, "So I got you an interview."

"Being friends with you was clearly the right decision to make."

Paige cracked a smile when she saw his. They felt comfortable enough to get back to other things - eating, driving - and carrying on in amicable silence until they reached the wrestling centre. She couldn't help but think, despite only just settling into routine with Corey, that these were the moments where she was most content.

* * *

"...It's just coffee. I've seen you with _Starbucks _around here before, so I was thinking we could go there and talk. I'd like to get to know you if that's alright."

Another teaching class down, another obvious stare to endure, and Eve realised that she had to hand it to Zack. He was certainly persistent in his efforts with her - especially today. The guy clearly fancied his chances. Maybe she ought to be flattered by this crush he seemed to be harbouring for her, she supposed to some degree she was, but her intentions had been made clear to him already.

She didn't want to date, so why was he still chasing after her?

Eve's smile tightened as she continued to roll up the blue mats in the studio. "That's a really sweet offer Zack, but like I told you yesterday, I'm not looking for a relationship. I've only just moved here and I'm still settling in."

Which was true. She liked to think that she was still new to the area and it would require a lot of time for her to establish herself here before even thinking about sorting out her love life. But even so, Eve knew that Zack Ryder just wasn't her type - too clingy, too nice - and that these words were an excuse as well as a reason.

"But that's what I'm trying to say. We can get to know each other and I can show you around... help you get settled in."

"I think I can manage by myself."

"But—"

"Listen." Her tone grew serious as she stopped what she was doing to look at Zack. "I appreciate that you're being so nice. I liked the flowers you got me. I know that you don't need to stay while your sister takes my class but you do anyway because you want to see me. I _know _you like me." A sigh spilled from her lips, and then, "I don't feel the same way. And I'm not going to change my mind."

Zack's face had fallen long before she'd finished talking, in fact he was now giving off that lost puppy-dog expression, but she remained resolute. Sometimes the only way to get through to a man with pestering issues was to tell him straight to his face that there was no interest whatsoever from the other person's side. If it seemed rude but got the point across, then so be it.

"I... I just thought..."

While he stuttered over his words, her sight flickered over to the entrance and her gaze settled on two men in-particular. How long had Daniel and Phil been standing there? They looked to be carrying in an abundance of heavy boxes, so they could have been focusing on the task instead of her, but there was something in Punk's stare when he noticed her looking back at them that said otherwise.

_Great. _She dead-panned in her thoughts. _He's going to think I'm exactly the person he already thinks I am - the man-eating bitch with no regards for their feelings. Go figure._

"I guess I'll see you around then."

Eve's attention returned to Zack and she attempted a sympathetic smile in his direction, but his back was already turned, those shoulders slumped in defeat as he slipped past the two men and out of the door. He looked broken by her rejection and she felt... well, a mixture of relief and guilt, if she was honest.

Thankfully, Brie appeared from the staff rooms to distract her. "Hey Eve, how was your class today? Did I just see Zack leave?"

"Yep, that was him. The class was good."

"I take it from your reluctance to talk about him that it wasn't a great moment?"

"He asked me out again, I said no, he walked off looking heartbroken. Guess how I feel now?"

"Try not to worry about it. Zack's known for being a little too much when it comes to the ladies. He was like that through high school - I guess some people don't really change." A shrug lifted her shoulders. Her smile grew when she noticed Daniel by the entrance. "Hey babe, need any help?"

As Brie walked over to him, Eve's gaze followed and moments later it was back on Punk again. He was paying her little attention now, instead talking to both Daniel and Brie about where to store the new gear that'd just come in. The brunette sighed while reminding herself that his opinion didn't matter to her - that the only one that truly did was hers.

Even so, as she turned to head into the staff room and make herself some tea, Eve couldn't help but feel that their little character clash would be challenged again soon.

* * *

Kaitlyn had planned out a routine since starting her shifts at the hardware store. It was a pretty simple one: work until it was time to go, plug in the iPod she carried around and listen to music while she waited for the bus, maybe make a stop in town for food or anything that needed to be picked up, and then head home to Whitehall Creek where she would proceed to waste away her evening until it was time to sleep again.

Today was going a little differently. Work was over for the day and her headphones were in but she'd been interrupted on her way out by Derrick waving a hand in front of her face to get her attention. Now, after finding out that what he wanted was to offer her a ride home, she was sitting in the passenger's seat of his car and assessing its insides. It was a little messy, typically boyish, but otherwise predictable.

"Thanks for the ride." She said as they set off, thankful for the radio music playing in the background.

If she thought about it now, which she was starting to do, Kaitlyn knew that she and Derrick hadn't spent much one-on-one time together. She mostly worked alongside Seth and either of the Usos - occasionally Heath - and knew all of them better than she did the curly-haired man sitting beside her now. But she wasn't going to question Derrick's offer - it was a kind one.

"No problem. I'm going your way anyway to visit a friend so it made sense."

"Right."

"So... uh... you get along well with Seth, don't you? I've seen you guys talking a lot."

"I guess. I also hang out with Justin a lot too, although it's hard not to considering every five seconds he asks me a question about AJ. He's so worried for their date... it's actually kinda cute."

"And what about you? Do you... date?"

Her expression became curious and she turned from her stare out of the window to look at him. His view was set on the road ahead of them so she couldn't make much out of his intentions, but if she didn't know any better she might have thought that he was prying into her love life because he liked her. Either that or he was trying to set her up with someone else.

Kaitlyn opened her mouth to answer, only to get distracted by the road Derrick had turned into, shutting it again to swallow lightly. The bus never passed by this way so it was her first time here... her first time seeing where her mother lived up-close. She knew the number of the house and what it looked like having done an internet search not so long ago.

But she wasn't prepared for this.

Time seemed to slow down when it finally came into view. Derrick was talking about something else now - a good restaurant or something? - but it was just white noise to her ears. Her attention was on Katrina Robertson's house and her thoughts remained with the image long after they'd passed it by. She made little attempt at joining in with the conversation until they'd pulled up to Whitehall Creek, and even then it was only to hurriedly apologise for not paying attention, before she practically ran inside.

"Whoa, slow down Kait, you nearly made me spill my drink." The blonde obeyed and came to a stop in front of AJ, who gave off a little laugh. "Is everything okay? Are you late for something?"

"No, I just... spilt something on myself at work and I can't wait to shower. You know that icky feeling that makes you feel gross?"

"Do you remember when I accidentally tripped in school and got soda in my hair but had to suffer through the whole day before I could wash it out? Yeah, I definitely know the feeling." AJ smiled. When her best friend gave a brief one in return, casting doubt, she added, "But you'd tell me if something else was up right?"

"Of course I would. Honestly, I just feel gross. That's it."

She felt a little guilty about lying to AJ as she passed her to get to the stairs but it was soon replaced by a much deeper feeling in relation to seeing her mother's house. Kaitlyn was halfway up the stairs when her name was called out again.

"When you're done in the shower I need your help choosing an outfit for my date with Justin tomorrow night. I still can't believe it's happening..."

"Yeah sure, I'll come and find you."

Once her bedroom door was locked behind her, Kaitlyn felt much safer in her surroundings and a little more confident to let her emotions show. Her smile had dropped by now and she proceeded to stare blankly at the wall ahead of her, trying to assemble the dozen or so thoughts that ran through her mind simultaneously.

On some days she wanted to confront her mother at long last; on others she wanted to run and hide from the weight of the situation. Today was one of the days where she wasn't so certain of her need for the truth. But she knew that sooner or later she would have to do what she came to Whitehall for, and the thought frightened Kaitlyn more than she liked to admit.

* * *

**A/N: **Stay tuned for Justin and AJ's date...


End file.
